Of Sirens, Kitty-Kats And Creepy Crawlers
by MariMart
Summary: Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension. And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension. ****And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**White Rooms and Bald Men**

The first thing that Aster noticed when she woke up was a massive headache, more like a migraine than anything else. The second thing she noticed made her start to panic. She was in a room, a white room

An unfamiliar white room. She was strapped to a hospital bed clad in a non-descript gray shirt and sweats.

Instead of her usually skinny jeans and graphic tees.

She was scared and felt violated, this was not the mansion's infirmary.

The infirmary had top of the line medical equipment just like this place, but it felt like home.

Not like a lab, and Beast and the Professor were always there when she woke up.

But this wasn't the mansion, this wasn't home and that scared her.

This wasn't a hospital, that Aster knew.

It was a lab, and whoever had her most likely knew she was a mutant.

But how'd she get here?

She couldn't remember and was anyone else here.

She kind of hoped so, she knew it was a selfish thought.

But if there was one thing Aster was afraid of, was being alone, especially in a place like this.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts by a suave voice.

''Well, I see you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lex Luthor. and you belong to me. Cadmus and me, actually.''

Aster turned to look at the man that spoke, he was bald, well-dressed, had a pretty blue eyes and wore an arrogant smirk.

Aster already loathed him.

She opened up her mouth to demand answers, but when she did her whole body, was filled with an intense, concentrated pain.

Luthor walked up to her and wagged his fore-finger in front of her face.

''Ah-ah, you see before you passed out we had to sedate you. You were screaming and apparently in intense pain. At first everything seemed normal, but then your screams seemed to inflict pain on my staff. And not the way the Canary does either, it was an emotional pain. So I decided till we, I can control that gift of yours. No more talking.''

Seeing as she couldn't say anything, she chose the next best thing.

She spat at him.

Luthor however was, completely unfazed he just simply grabbed a handkerchief and wiped it off his face.

Yeah Aster had good aim.

''I was really hoping you'd be more mature Miss?''

Aster glared at him.

''Ah right, I'll just call you... Siren. Yes that'll do nicely, my own personal Siren.''

Aster really wanted to beat him.

She was not his, she may be a mutant, but she was an American.

How dare he suggest he owned her.

And somehow it made all worse, that _**Siren**_ was her codename.

He walked closer to her and started uncuffing her, only to attach her to a chain.

She was tempted to headbutt him.

''Come along, time to go see your friends.''

Aster shot up and stared

''I thought that would get your attention.''

But Luthor offered no more to the questions spinning in her head.

He led her down a series of corridors and hallways.

She tried to remember the route, but with the pounding headache and hurricane of emotion she was experiencing she couldn't memorize jack.

Finally, they arrived in a another white non-descript room with a piece of glass on one wall, for spectators to watch.

They hadn't even bothered with a two-way mirror, she could see all the mad scientist, as clear as day.

But there was something in this room that made Aster gasped.

Kitty and Kurt were here.

Aster felt bad for hoping someone would be here with her.

Like her wish brought them here.

''Ah... I see you've met.'' Luthor said, seeing the recognition in their eyes.

Letting go of her chain knowing he didn't need it, with the inhibitor caller placed around her neck.

''Go on, I have a meeting to attend to.'' Gesturing to her friends as if she was child that was going on her first playdate.

Aster stood up straight and tall, and walked confidently to her friends.

She would not be cowed.

Once Luthor left the room, they felt a semblance of privacy, despite the scientist on the other side of the glass.

They all quickly embraced in a group hug.

''Mi gott, I'm so glad you're okay Aster.'' called out Kurt's familiar accented voice that soothed Aster's nerve.

''Yeah, Aster cueball, had told us someone was here, but we like, didn't know who?'' said Kitty in her usual run on sentences

''I mean you are ok right?'' asked Kitty concern

Because of Siren's powers and they way they affected others, sometimes she had learn sign language.

Kitty, Rogue and Aster used to room together, and then when Danielle moved in Kitty moved into a room with her.

Kurt being close with Kitty, became fast friends with Aster.

Suffice to say, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and even Danielle learned sign language.

_I can't speak because of the collar, but I'm fine._

''That sucks.'' Kitty replied

''This all sucks, I hate these collars. Kitty can't phase, you can't speak, and I can't port.''

''It's going to be ok blue boy, I mean the others we'll find us. And then everything will be ok.''

''Kitty, this is bad. Professor trained us to use our powers. Logan tried to teach us hand to hand, but the only one of us really good at without using our powers is Aster! We're doomed.''

Aster grabbed Kurt's shoulder and just stared at him till he calmed down.

Tapping his shoulder to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Once he calmed down.

She signed.

_Calmed down your giving me a huge headache._

''Sorry Aster, what are we going to do.''

_Don't know they trained us not to get caught, not what to do when we get caught._

''Guys.'' Kitty called smiling tightly

It was then that Aster realized just how much Kitty was trying to stay positive.

For herself and them.

Kitty gestured her head to the glass, Luthor was meeting with the scientist.

They looked at each other, linking hands, this was not going to be good.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what'cha think? I hope you guys like Aster and I promise I'll try to make sure she isn't the sole focus of the story. But I wouldn't worry too much. I love Kitty and Kurt! Kitty and Kurt are still super close friends. Aster in some ways is actually closer to Rogue. They both worry a lot about not being able to control their powers. Young Justice will appear in chapter 3 most likely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Tests, Imprisonment, And BirdBoy**

**Kitty**

It turned out, what was planned, was not nice.

The scientists separated them, and did all the tests, that they could think of. Blood, saliva, hair, x-ray, pee, bone marrow, brain scans, endurance, reaction time, and none of it was humane. Kitty often wondered, why that was even a word, she didn't like that word.

She didn't think that humans, should be shown their place, or anything like Magneto did.

But she didn't like a word, that basically stated to be cruel, was to not be human.

Humane made it seem like they were kinder than mutants or were incapable of cruelty.

She was a mutant and while she did get off luckier, than other mutants.

She still had dealt with prejudice and cruelty.

Knew others who had dealt with worse.

And now this.

They were being tested, and she knew that this, was only the beginning.

Soon they would, really start pushing their limits.

These people were scary, they didn't look at her like, she was a person.

They looked at her like a... new discovery.

They poked and prodded her, as if she was, already dead.

Like she wasn't an intelligent, emotional being.

How could they look at her, and not see she, was only 16.

That she was a teenager, some would even say a child.

Kitty tried to keep a brave face on, channeling her inner Logan and Rogue.

Hurling insults, and inquiries left, and right.

But they didn't react.

When they did it was amusement, or minor annoyance like, she was just another part of the job.

Some people dealt with a tiny cubicle, they dealt with a subject, who talked too much.

She was trying to be positive, it could be worse right?

That thought wasn't as comforting to Kitty, as she thought it would be.

But they didn't directly beat her, or call her stupid names.

* * *

**Time Skip One Week Later**

* * *

Kitty was right.

She knew she was going to be, but she wasn't happy about.

They made her phase over, and over again.

Not just through walls.

They hurled projectiles, they looked like baseballs.

If she didn't some would shock her with electricity, others would burn her with an intense heat.

And this she knew as well, was only the beginning.

They continued on testing her DNA, and Kitty even with all her AP classes didn't understand, what their constant mutterings was about.

They seemed surprised that her DNA, didn't have the Meta-Gene, whatever that was.

They called the X-Gene, the Neo-Gene.

Idiots, didn't they know what the X-Gene was?

They really needed to turn in their Mad Scientist ''membership badge.''

At the end of the day, after being runned ragged, and poked and prodded.

She was exhausted.

A guard walked her to her tiny cramped room, that was probably the size of a walk in closet.

Kitty stumbled in, and sat on the tiny bed, hanging on the wall.

If you could even call it a bed.

The room was gray, and had black tile on the floor.

A small toilet situated in a corner by a tiny sink.

Kitty hated, she knew some might say, she was over-dramatic.

But she cried the first time she used that toilet.

It was degrading.

Now she went in the forest, in a latrine that she, and the girls (Rogue, Aster &amp; Danielle), she dug up.

But this was different.

This is how prisoners went to the restroom.

Kitty then started worrying, about the same thing she always did.

Aster and Kurt.

She hadn't seen them at all.

Had no idea as to, what was happening to them.

She was scared for them.

She also didn't know, what the cueball was planning.

Yes Kitty called him cueball, she couldn't control much here.

But if she wanted to call him a stupid name, she could.

Besides the mad scientists, didn't call her by her name.

They called her ghost, how creative?

So Kitty fell asleep body exhausted, and mind filled with worries.

Kitty awoke to the noise of alarms blaring.

She instantly shot up alert.

Her heart racing what was going on?

Kitty sat up pressing her ear to the windowless door.

She couldn't hear much, just rushed footsteps and shouting.

Kitty slid down and sat against the door.

Maybe, just maybe the others had came.

If not it could be the brotherhood, for all the differences between Magneto, Mystique and the Professor.

None of them could stand mutants, being imprisoned.

Kitty's heart soared at the thought.

But what if it wasn't them, Kitty was scared.

And then she was falling, phasing through the door.

She landed on her back.

Kitty sat up quick.

Head pounding, she glanced at the door.

She didn't phase someone, had opened the door.

Shocked and not knowing, who to expect.

She spotted a boy.

He had black hair, and wore a domino mask.

He was slim with lean muscle.

A swimmer's build.

He wore a red battle suit?

It had a black cape, with yellow on the inside.

He wore black gloves.

And had a stylized R on the right side of his chest.

Kitty had no idea who he was.

Or who worked with or for.

Kitty glanced at her room, prison and then the boy.

She took a deep breath.

Channeling Logan she said

''So who the hell are you bub?''

''Bub?'' was her response, his voice sounding amused

Kitty glared and stood up.

''Look, I'm Robin, you know boy wonder. And your...'' he paused

''Your Ghost, project Ghost.''

''Ok I'm not stupid, Robin is so not your real name. And mine is not ghost.''

''Ugh... I don't have time for this. Robin is a codename. Like I'm guessing Ghost is for you. I work with the Batman in Gotham. You want out or not?''

''I do not know who Batman is or where Gotham is. But yes, I want out. And my codename is so not a ghost, the stupid mad scientists called me that. It's Shadowcat.''

''Alright, let's bust you out of here Shadowcat.''

They started running down the corridors

''Hey Birdboy can you hack?''

''Birdboy?''

''Opps, like sorry I didn't mean anything rude. I was just channeling my friend Logan.''

''Right... Yeah I can hack.''

''So you can take this off?'' she asked pointing to her inhibitor collar.

Robin stopped and started hacking.

''Thank-you!'' Kitty shouted attempted to hug him. but phased right through him instead.

Robin shuttered

''See you later bird boy!'' She yelled running through the walls to look for her friends.

**Author's Note: Thank-you anon for you review(s). I liked a lot of your ideas and comments. So does Kitty sound like Kitty. Keep in mind it's teenage X-men Evolution Kitty. Please feel free to leave a review, next chapter I'm going to try to write it from Robin's point of view. Thanks for reading, you wonderful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Cadmus and Cats**

**Robin (Tim Drake)**

It had been a month since the Reach invasion was stopped.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy were on Mars, helping the Green Beetle.

Apparently the hatred and discord between the White and Green Martians had escalated into multiple acts of violence on both sides.

B'arzzz O'oomm was hoping that team Alpha could help create peace.

Robin wondered how Miss Martian felt about that.

She herself was a White Martian and had dealt with prejudice.

While the rest of her siblings except for one brother, we're all Green Martians.

Nightwing was still on sabbatical, from the team, working in Bludhaven.

While he under Babs lead in Team Gamma, was trying to investigate Vandal Savage's whereabouts and plans.

Key word: Trying.

It wasn't going so well.

While Team Beta, Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee and The Guardian, we're working towards finding proof that Luthor would soon be selling the Reach's drink under a different name.

And speaking of Luthor, he won the election for Secretary General of the United Nations.

But you didn't bring that up in front of Superman.

Yeah, he wasn't envious of Team Beta, not that his mission was proving to be easy either.

Robin zeta'd up to Watchtower after receiving a message that he was needed urgently.

It didn't specify for what or who it was from.

Just where to meet.

He arrived at Watchtower, rushing to the appointed room.

Not taking any amount of time to be in awe of the fact, that he was in space.

He reached his destination and entered the room.

There was a conference table with several chairs.

Static, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle were already there.

Static was lounging across three chairs.

Blue was apparently having a conversation with the scarab.

While Wonder Girl was sitting down, and drumming her fingers against the table.

''Did you call us, here ese?'' asked Blue Beetle

''No. Do you any of you know why we're here?'' Robin replied

''Nope.'' called Static

Wonder Girl shook her head.

Robin took a seat next to his girlfriend.

Taking her hand in his hand and stopping her fingers from drumming against the table.

Within seconds, Kid Flash zoomed into the room.

Carrying a stack of papers that fell all over the room, like confetti.

''Oops.'' Kid Flash stated racing around the room to pick them all up within seconds.

''Don't tell me it was you, who called ese? If you wanted to hang out, you could've just asked.''

''Alright, out with Bart. Why are we here?'' demanded Wonder Girl

Putting his stack of papers on the table.

''This is why you're all here.''

Robin grabbed the stack and skimmed through them, eyes widening.

His girlfriend looking over, Wonder Girl asked ''What is it Rob?''

''Yeah, man don't leave us hanging?'' called out Static

''Virgil, take a look at this.'' Robin said, sliding the paper over to him.

''Oh my God. Does this mean what I think it means?''

''I don't know. Why don't you tell me?'' said Wonder Girl feeling annoyed

''It means, that when the Flash me and... Wally stopped the chrysalis. Something from a different dimension came out. And whatever it is Luthor has it, Cadmus has it.''

stated Kid Flash

''It could also mean, Wally's in the whatever dimension the ''something'' came from.'' said Robin

''Does anyone else know?''

''No. I tried telling them, Ar-Tigress, Bumblebee and Guardian. But as soon as I brought up... What happened Tigress became distressed and the others gave me the stink eye.''

''So you came to us, for what ese? Shouldn't you have told Aqualad.''

''I thought about that, but we need to move now. Aqualad's in Atlantis, helping Aquaman with something.''

''You want us to go investigate Cadmus.'' said Robin

''Yeah, I do.'' replied Kid Flash

''You know I'm in ese.'' said Blue Beetle

''I don't know guys.'' said Static

Wonder Girl looked unsure.

Both her and Static we're looking at Robin for his answer.

''I think we should do it.'' Robin said

''Alright then, we will.'' Wonder Girl said

''Well, you'll need all the help you can get, count me in.'' said Static

''So, it's settled.''

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

**Cadmus**

Robin was at the base controls, proving himself to be a Bat by hacking the database.

Bingo.

Project Blue, Project Ghost and Project Siren.

The alarms went off.

Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were acting as a distraction in the north wing of Cadmus.

While, Kid Flash, Static and Robin investigated.

''Turns out there was three ''somethings.'' Project Blue, Ghost and Siren.''

''I call Blue!'' shouted Kid Flash enthusiastically

''I'll look for Ghost.'' Robin said nodding

''I guess, I'll take Siren then.'' said Static.

''We have 15 mins. maybe less make them count. We'll meet at the rendezvous point.''

They all nodded and went to do their appointed tasks.

Robin having memorized the route, walked swiftly and purposely through the halls and corridors.

He found the room, that housed Project Ghost.

Wondering what it entailed and what Luthor was planning.

However, when opened the door what he saw surprised him.

A girl fell backwards as soon as the door slid open.

It seemed the small gray room had been serving as her, prison.

She was Caucasian

She had brown hair, that swarmed around her face and light petite build.

She had lean almost unnoticeable muscle.

Was roughly 5 feet.

And when she opened her eyes, they were a pale blue.

She glanced at the room she was in and then turned to stare at him.

He let her.

She was an unknown variable.

He needed to judge how she would react.

When she opened up her mouth to speak he found himself an odd mix of amusement and disbelief.

''So who the hell are you, bub?''

''Bub?'' he felt the need to clarify.

Apparently she wasn't amused, she stood up and glared at him defiantly

''Look, I'm Robin, boy wonder...and your'' paused for effect trying to determine if she was really from another dimension and how much she knew.

''Your Ghost, project Ghost.''

''Ok I'm not stupid, Robin is so not your real name and mine is not ghost.''

Robin decided to test the waters a bit more. And hopefully speed up the process, they had a timetable

''Ugh... I don't have time for this. Robin is a codename. Like I'm guessing Ghost is for you. I work with the Batman in Gotham. You want out or not?''

''I do not know who the Batman is or where Gotham is. But yes, I want out. And my codename is so not ghost, the stupid mad scientists called me that. It's Shadowcat.''

Interesting.

''Alright, let's bust you out of here Shadowcat.''

He began leading her down the corridors.

She abruptly called out.

''Hey Birdboy can you hack?''

''Birdboy?'' Birdboy really?

''Oops, sorry like I didn't mean anything rude. I was just channeling my friend Logan.''

''Right... Yeah I can hack.''

''So you can take this off?'' Shadowcat asked, pointing to her inhibitor collar

Robin stopped and started hacking

Shadowcat shouted ''Thank-you!'' and rushed to hug him, but went through him instead.

Robin shuttered

''See, you later Birdboy!'' Shadowcat called running through the walls of the building.

Well, crap. It's always the cats.

* * *

**Authors Note: So a month has passed, but they were passed out for a week. And Kitty's sense of time got screwed up during the whole ordeal. I'm not sure how I did on Robin's POV. I did it based off of random comics and what little you see of him in YJ. So what do you guys and gals think? And what Kid Flash said is only half of the explanation of how they got there. I know it's a bit of a choppy explanation, but I think it works, especially with the other half. Please feel free to leave your comments, questions and ideas on a review. Thanks anon for the review, and I'm glad to hear Kitty sounds like Kitty.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**The Elf and Siren**

**Cadmus**

**Bart/Kid Flash**

A yellow and red blur stormed the halls of Cadmus, stop for only a millisecond at certain doors.

Till, finally it stopped in front of a certain door.

Revealing a boy in clad in a full body suit the top part had long sleeves and all yellow.

While the bottom was red and had yellow boots.

Hands covered in red gloves and eyes with red goggles.

The boy studied the door, and seemed to find whatever, information he was looking for.

He placed, a small rectangular device on the door, that decoded the lock.

When it opened, Bart knew exactly why the project was called Blue.

He kind of thought Luthor, would be more creative.

Alert and in battle ready stance.

Was a blue boy.

He was about 6 feet.

Had a tail.

Yellow eyes.

Two toed feet and three fingered hands.

And pointed ears.

Bart so geniusly said the first thing that came to his mind

''I didn't know elves had tails.''

The boy blanched.

''Who are you?'' The elf called out in a German accent

''Kid Flash and you?''

''Ku-Nightcrawler.''

Bart caught the slip up, but let it slide.

''So Nightcrawler, this looks kinda like a prison room?''

''Ja, that's because it kinda is.''

''That's so mode. how do you feel about prison break?''

Before Nightcrawler can answer, there's a girl.

Well, not a girl, a girl's head sticking out of, or in the wall.

And then she sees Nightcrawler and the rest of her body is sticking out of the wall.

And she's no longer in the wall.

''Kitty!''

''Elf!'' Huh? So he was right about the whole elf thing.

''Am I missing something?''

And now Nightcrawler and Kitty are communicating with their eyes.

And then she's looking at him and her eyes widen.

''You're like, with Birdboy aren't you?''

''Birdboy?''

''Um...Yeah Birdboy. What did he say his name was? Sparrow, Cardinal, Blue Jay?''

''Robin?''

''Yeah, that one.''

And Kid Flash is now laughing because seriously, how come he's never called him that?

And now there staring at him like he's crazy.

Well Kitty is.

Nightcrawler just looks confused.

''Sorry, so your project Ghost.''

''You could say that, but I prefer Shadowcat.''

Kid Flash radios Robin

''Robin, I found a friend of yours?''

''What are you talking about Kid?''

''So you aren't looking for a cat?''

''You found her.''

''Yeah, she was looking for project Blue. Nightcrawler.''

Kid Flash thinks he hears Robin muttering how it's always the cats.

Apparently when Kid Flash wasn't looking, they took off his inhibitor collar.

''Blue Boy, do you like, know where As-Siren is?''

''No.'' Nightcrawler replies frowning.

''Siren like project Siren?'' Kid Flash interjects

''Like, do you know where she is?'' Shadowcat asks

''Not exactly, but my friend Static should be busting her out. Come on, follow me we'll meet at the rendezvous point.''

''No.'' they say in unison

''Not without Siren.'' says Nightcrawler

''Guys, Static will get her out.''

''Doesn't matter bub, you heard him. Not without Siren, besides knowing her. She won't just leave with anyone.'' says the girl poking his chest, glaring.

Kid Flash sighs.

''Robin, I need a location on Static.''

''He's east of you three corridors down, why?''

''Our new friends won't leave without Siren.''

He hears Robin sigh, ''I'll meet you there.''

Kid Flash turns to Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.

Both of them are wearing smug smirks.

Somehow Kid Flash can't get angry at that, though.

They've been here and have had God knows what happen to them and they're not broken.

''Come on, she's east of here.''

When they arrive, Statics flat on his back and a girl has her foot on his throat.

There are twin shouts of ''Siren!''

And Shadowcat and Nightcrawler tackle Siren to the ground freeing Static.

* * *

**Cadmus**

**Virgil/Static Shock**

Static is the last to leave.

He doesn't have Robin's skill of memorizing a building layout.

Or Kid Flash's super speed.

So he downloads the layout on a small pocket computer.

As soon as he's done, he takes out his disk and races as his fast as he can.

They have a timetable, to keep after all.

He quickly uses his abilities to force the door open and walks into the room.

It's empty.

Of anything useful that is.

There's a cot, the blanket thrown haphazardly and seems larger than the cot itself.

A small toilet and a small sink.

Then suddenly from out of the covers a figure shoots up.

A girl, she quickly without hesitations, flips him over.

And before he can react.

She has her foot on his throat.

Now that she's not attacking him and just has him pinned down.

Slowly suffocating him.

He gets a good look at her.

Short, about 5'' feet.

Black thick curly, short hair hovering over her shoulders.

Pale fair skin.

Pale green eyes, studying him.

Clad in gray sweats and a baggy gray t-shirts.

As he's studying her, she's staring at him.

As if she's trying to figure him out.

And just right when he thinks, he'll pass out soon.

There are twin shouts of ''Siren!''

And the force on his throat is being removed.

A red gloved hand is stretching out towards him and he absent mindedly hears excited voices talking over each other.

When his vision is fully restored, he looks up to see Kid Flash's beaming face.

''You guys are hazing me, aren't you? Giving me the hard one.''

''And the best part is, it was unintentional.'' is the response given, not by Kid Flash, but Robin

''Although, project ghost, Shadowcat ran away from me.''

Static turns to look at the girl who is apparently project Siren.

Only to see a blue elf?

And a brunette girl who has just taken off Siren's inhibitor collar like nothing.

''Siren? Like are you ok? Can you speak now? Is your voice ok? They didn't hurt you too bad right? Or screw up your vocal cords? Oh my God are you ok?''

The brunette is shooting off questions almost as fast as Bart.

''I'm fine.'' is Siren's hoarse response and Static is suddenly filled with Joy and Relief.

''You don't sound fine.'' The brunette says frowning.

''Kitty, stop hovering over her. Siren's almost as bad as Rogue when it comes to personal space.'' says the blue elf in a German accent?

And Siren is now glaring at the blue elf, which Static realizes she quickly doesn't mean when she playfully flicks his nose.

''Come on guys, we're moving out. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle can't hold out much longer.'' Robin calls.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok next chapter, they might be in Watchtower. I'm really having a lot of fun with this, relieves me of the stress from finals week. I actually already have thoughts for a sequel if this goes well. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. Hope you guys and gals are having as much fun reading this as I am writing.**

**As always reviews are most welcomed. **

**To anon: I do plan on having Kitty being tech savvy and really smart. But, as for martial arts, I don't remember her being good at it in the series. So what I'll probably do is show she has the potential to be awesome at it. Like Black Canary or Nightwing might make a comment. I also want to say Aster is only good at hand-to-hand because she doesn't feel comfortable using her powers in a fight. So she tries to overcompensate by training a lot with Logan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Being Awkward and Free**

**Aster McNally/Siren**

Aster awakes immediately when she hears the alarms go off.

She actually stumbles off of her cot, and rolls onto the floor.

The first thing her mind, processes is annoyance.

Then recognition, of what the annoying noise is.

Aster knows, she has to start planning.

She doesn't, really know exactly what to do.

Those alarms could be for anything.

She was being honest, when she told Kurt she didn't know what to do.

They weren't trained for this.

They knew how to fight, how to hide, but not what to do, when they got caught.

But this seemed liked, something she could take advantage of, so she decided to do what she had done in so many other situations.

Wing it.

Go with her gut.

Probably not the best strategy, but hey she was still alive, wasn't she.

That had to count for something.

So, she began pacing the room, trying to decide what to do.

When she heard something, a noise.

Someone was trying to open her door.

She didn't think, she dove under the covers of her bed, and made it look like no one was there.

She was a little bit, tinier than Kitty.

Maybe she could use it to her advantage.

When she saw a figure through the blanket.

Again, she didn't think she reacted.

She quickly used a move, Logan showed her and flipped him over.

Just as quickly, she put her foot on his throat.

When she took a look at the person, she had currently pinned to the floor, she didn't know what to expect.

But she didn't expect someone, well around her age.

He was African-American.

Well if she was still in America.

If she wasn't well...

She'd wing it.

He had small black dreads.

He wore black and yellow goggles, with blue lining the rim of the goggles.

A black jacket with, yellow stripes on the arms.

A black shirt with a lighting bolt.

And black pants, slipped into black combat boots.

What was he doing here?

What should she do with him?

Normally she might've changed the pin hold, to one where he could talk.

But what good would that do?

If she couldn't ask questions.

Or she could let him go.

But she didn't know if she could trust him, should trust him.

Or even if he was trustworthy, wouldn't he just attack back.

In self-defense.

Aster pondered these thoughts, and finally decided she would keep her foot on his throat, till he passed out.

Maybe take him with her.

I mean if he wasn't a ''bad guy,'' it'd be messed up to leave him here.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard the shouts of two all familiar voices call out ''Siren!''

Then she was tackled to the ground.

She had to resist the instinct, to push them off violently.

Kitty and Kurt began, to speak over each other so quickly and excitedly.

Something about Birdboy, Kid Flash, Less-annoying Quicksilver, Rescue, Rendezvous, Escape, Her well-fare, Kitty acting like Logan, Being called an Elf.

It was all a jumbled mess.

Aster ended up flicking their ears to get them to quiet down.

Once they did she signed to them.

_That made no sense, all I got was bits and pieces of what happened._

_Let me see if got this straight, They are helping us escape._

Kitty and Kurt nodded.

_Alright then Kitty can you get this stupid thing off._

Kitty phased off Aster's inhibitor

And in true Kitty fashion, she spoke a mile a minute.

''Siren? Like are you ok? Can you speak now? Is your voice ok? They didn't hurt you too bad right? Or screw up your vocal cords? Oh my God are you ok?''

Aster resisted the urge to sigh, she kind of missed hearing Kitty's voice fill up the silence.

And Kurt's not-really funny jokes.

She swallowed, unsure of speaking.

The only time, she did was when, a scientist wanted her to.

They had really strained her voice.

Not to mention, she hadn't been meditating like she should.

Everyone would get a blast of her emotions.

Sure enough when she spoke, her voice was super hoarse.

''I'm fine.''

Which Kitty noticed and continued to fawn over her.

'You don't sound fine.''

Thankfully Kurt puts a stop to it.

''Kitty, stop hovering over her. Siren's almost as bad as Rogue, when it comes to personal space.'

Aster glares playfully at Kurt for the comment, and flicks his nose.

She hears him mumbling about ''Why are his friends so aggressive? And how he blames Logan.''

Then the guy in red, who Aster has no idea, what his name is.

calls out that they have to go, something about a blue beetle and a wonder girl.

Aster decides she's confuse, but follows anyway.

Their lead down, through a maze of corridors.

Until they come across a guy dressed in blue battle suit.

It's really weird looking and Siren wonders if it's really all that practical.

Then she's some sort of cannon gun, shot at some robot guard, drone?

Drone, she decides

Ok the suit is kind of awesome.

By him, is a girl.

Flying with a lasso.

Then Aster sees, the girl loop the lasso around a robot.

Busting it in half, while swinging it around to take out three other drones.

Aster decides she likes her style.

''Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle let's head out!'' calls the Guy in Red.

Again there rushing down corridors, going through some sort of back door.

Then Red, is pressing some buttons, on a wrist computer thing.

And there's a jet.

Aster grins.

Jets with cloaking devices is something, that's she's all too familiar with.

It makes her think of the mansion.

Of home.

The people who rescued them, rush in.

And after Kurt, Kitty and Aster exchange a look.

They head into.

And Kitty's getting that look.

She's excited.

She probably wants to know about every nook and cranny of the jet.

Maybe phase into it, to take a look at the engine or whatever.

And there she is running to phase through the cockpit to talk the pilots ear off about the jet.

And wait Red is driving.

She resists a laugh.

She didn't think there would be someone else, who like Kitty learned to fly a jet, before getting their driver's licences.

She signs that to Kurt and he laughs for her.

* * *

**Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler**

Aster tells me, how she didn't think anyone besides Kitty would know how to fly a jet, before getting their drivers license.

I laugh and tell her how Kitty doesn't even have her permit yet.

I can tell by her eyes and grin she's fighting back a laugh.

Kitty and I never mind, that when she laughs, we feel her happiness.

But she doesn't know these people.

It feels so good to be free, I decide she should laugh, enjoy our escape.

So I port behind her and tickle her sides.

Fully aware she might kick my but later in ''training.''

And then she laughs, and she steps down hard on my toes.

It's only when we stop laughing, I see everyone staring at us.

It's uncomfortable, reminds me too much of the stares at school.

There's awkward silence for a while.

And Aster is glaring at all them, but they still stare.

Kurt looks away feeling uncomfortable.

''So what's so funny? I mean what your friend Shadowcat said earlier, calling Robin, Birdboy, ah... That was just awesome.'' says Kid Flash

Kurt turns towards, Aster wondering what to do.

She looks at him pointedly and signs.

_Don't look at me, my voice is too strained to talk._

''Uh... Aster and I thought it was funny, that Robin is it? Is the one piloting the plane. He doesn't look much older than us. And well, It's a bit of an inside joke that, Kitty can pilot the Blackbird, even though she doesn't even have a learners permit to drive.'' Kurt say awkwardly

They smile, but it's still awkward.

Then the Blue Beetle calls out,

''Hey, Robin man, do you have a learners permit?''

Robin calls back disgruntled.

''What does that matter?''

''Nope, he told me he doesn't.'' Wonder girl? says

''So uh...What are your names?'' Static asks

Kitty comes back from the cockpit,

''I'm Shadowcat, these are my friends, Nightcrawler and Siren.''

Kurt and Aster wave

''Any chance you'll give us your real names?'' asks the Blue Beetle

''Sure.'' Kitty says nodding

Kurt and Aster stare at her like she grew a third head.

They don't know these people.

''Right after you gives us yours.''

* * *

**Authors Note: I wanted to get them at Watchtower in this chapter but, it just didn't happen. We'll have to wait till next chapter. I hope I did Kurt's POV ok. To me he's a bit of a happy goofball, who has a need to belong. Since in X-men evolution, his foster parents pretty much hid him from society. And then the way he reacts in season 4 episode mainstream. By the way for X-men evolution, somewhere in season 4. **

**To anon: I'm glad you liked how Kitty kept naming random bird names, trying to guess Robin's name.**

**And I totally got what you meant.**

**I remembering reading that comic and being angry at the stupidity of several characters. I think I recall someone telling the avengers something along the lines of ''Why are you ''trying'' to help right now?'' Like where were they, when mutants were going extinct thanks to the Scarlet Witch or when the Marauders pretty much killed off the Morlocks. Or when the Sentinels were attacking and killing innocent mutants. It was like they were just ''helping'' because this would affect the humans. Made me want to punch them. And then they fact the use the insanity excuse for Wanda. Ok maybe, but she still should have had some sort of trial. It was like ''Oh, it's ok she didn't really mean it. And she's an avenger, so... I doesn't really matter.'' So all the mutants who were affected and how they were wronged didn't matter. I mean it was so bad, that the Hulk, the Hulk decided not to do anything to the mutants. For Xavier's part in his banishment in space. The Hulk decided they couldn't experience worse. And then the avengers say ''well we want to help now.'' Wow! It reminded me of this comic were DC and Marvel do a crossover and the Marvel heroes go on about how the DC heroes have ''hero worship.'' And they shouldn't put themselves on a pedestal and I was like ugh... But I think that's one of the reason why Marvel comics are so popular. These people aren't perfect they're flawed. They're trying to do the right thing, but they don't always. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**** I want to personally thank all of you have been reading this. I also want to thank Alianna013, AngelTheHunter953, and Venomous dragons bite for favoriting my story. I also want to think anon for his/her's consistent reviews. It means a lot.  
****

* * *

**Heroes(?), Watchtower and Debrief**

**Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes/Scarab**

Jamie knew he was missing something, when Robin and the others showed up with three teens.

Jamie was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on.

When the scarab answered exactly what he was about to ask.

_**Jamie Reyes, I have completed my assessment of the 3 captives Robin, Impulse and Static retrieved. They contain trace amounts of the chrysalis, as well as an unusual DNA sequence.**_

''They're not captives, they're... refugees.''

_**Understood Jamie Reyes.**_

Right when Jamie was going to share the information, the scarab shared with him, he heard laughter.

Joyful laughter, that filled him with well, joy.

_**Jamie Reyes, what is this sensation?**_

''Joy.'' Jamie whispered.

Jamie searched for that sound it was alluring, he realized everyone was staring in one direction.

So Jamie looked there too.

It was the girl, with the black short curly hair.

The boy who was well, blue was tickling her.

They both were laughing but the joy was coming from the girl.

As soon as they realized everyone was staring at them, they stopped.

The boy looked startled and uncomfortable, wary.

The girl looked startled and then defensive and a bit angry.

She glared.

It was awkward, no one said anything, for at least 5 minutes.

Till' Bart opened his mouth.

'So what's so funny? I mean what your friend Shadowcat said earlier, calling Robin, Birdboy, ah... That was just awesome.''

_Wait. Someone called Robin Birdboy. Gotta remember that one._

The boy and the girl looked at each other.

Till' the girl started making hand gestures, wait signing.

_Is she deaf?_

Then finally the boy spoke.

''Uh... Aster and I thought it vas funny, that Robin is it? Is ze one piloting ze plane. He doesn't look much older than us. And vell, It's a bit of an inside joke that, Kitty can pilot the Blackbird, even though she doesn't even have a learners permit to drive.'' he had a german accent, that was really pronounced.

It made Jamie wonder if he always talked like that or only when he was nervous.

They smiled but since they weren't sure who Kitty was, well that's all they felt they could do.

Jamie decides to try and disperse the awkward hanging in the air.

''Hey, Robin man, do you have a learners permit?''

Robin calls back disgruntled.

''What does that matter?''

''Nope, he told me he doesn't.'' Wonder girl? says

''So uh...What are your names?'' Static asks

The girl who had disappeared, with Robin in the cockpit comes back, answering for them.

''I'm Shadowcat, these are my friends, Nightcrawler and Siren.''

Both of her friends wave.

Jamie feels like he should ask.

''Any chance you'll give us your real names?''

''Sure.''

And her friends are staring at her with, some of the most ridiculous expressions, he's ever seen.

He can see the amusement and relief in their eyes, when her next words leave her mouth.

''Right after you tell us yours.''

Jamie has no other response except.

''Touche.''

''Well, then as I said, before I'm Kid Flash, this guy is my broseph, Blue, or Blue Beetle. This is Sparky or Static. This is Wondergirl, she's a feminist you've been forewarned, and up front is Robin the Birdboy. I think I might patten that.'' Bart of course was, the first to open up a conversation again.

_Broseph?_

It's a silent for a while till' Nightcrawler(?) asks.

''Vhere are ve going?''

''Watchtower.'' is Bart's immediate response.

They all turned to each other and frowned.

Siren making an expressive face and gesture, mouthing the word watchtower.

''Uh... What's Watchtower?'' asked Shadowcat

Before anyone could answer, Robin announced over the jet's speaker.

''Transferring via zeta and boomtube technology, buckle-up and prepare for transport.''

''Zeta?'' called out Nightcrawler

''Boomtube?'' followed Shadowcat

''Well, guys you're about to see Watchtower, yourselves. Buckle-up and don't worry the first time weirds everyone out. But you love it, it's seriously mode.'' called out Bart.

* * *

**Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat**

Everything seemed to be calming down and then something about, Zeta and Boomtube technology.

Next thing Kitty know she's feeling a weird mix of phasing, and Kurt's teleporting.

And now we're in a hanger.

Ok.

''What the... What the hell?'' Kitty cried out.

Only for Kurt and Aster to stare at her.

''As-Siren, did you... Did Kitty just curse?''

''Hell, doesn't really count as a curse word.'' pointed out Birdboy

Only for Aster to sign_ Exactly_

''It's close enough, and Kitty doesn't...'' Kurt trailed off.

''Well...'' Kitty snapped

''Anyone going to explain, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?''

''Zeta and Boomtube technology isadvance alien tech, we use as transportation especially to the Watchtower.''

''That...that makes no sense. How advance are we talking here? What theories is it based off? Is it like a concentrated Rosen Bridge or does it utilize pocket dimensions to travel safely to different areas of space? Could it possibly be used as a start off point for time travel? How strong is the connection between time and space utilize during teleportation? How safe is it? And Aliens! Like what type of alien life are we talking about here? War of Worlds, E.T or Aliens V.S Predator?''

Everyone stared at Kitty.

_What just because I'm a girl, I can't be like a rockin' scientist!_

''Woah! I never knew anyone who could talk that fast, without being a speedster.'' exclaimed Wondergirl

After that Robin was the second to recover.

''Very advance, only a few leaguers actually understand the total concept. The theories well alien ones, but I think and Martian Manhunter have found some earth research that coincides. All subjects on time travel, should be directed to Kid Flash, he's actually the most knowledgeable on that. It's plenty safe wouldn't use it, if it wasn't. We've had a couple of close calls with aliens before, but we also have some working with the league.''

Kitty's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to remember this one conversation she had with Beast on Astrophysics.

Before she could shoot off anymore questions, Kurt did.

''Where are we? And what's the league?''

Again Birdboy answered

''Watchtower, league HQ. The league is a group of individuals who work together to protect the earth as a whole, but all have cities they primarily work out of to protect the public. I usually work out of Gotham, occasionally Bludhaven to help a friend out.''

''So you're like vigilantes?'' asked Kitty, skeptically. Ever since the whole thing with the Bayville sirens, she didn't know how she felt about that.

''We prefer heroes.'' This time it was Static, that answered.

Kitty turned to look at her friends, that made them even more wary.

After what happened on the island, and how the brotherhood faked being heroes.

They prefer to not call themselves that, it didn't feel right.

It was like what Storm said, when defending the school in court.

They were just doing, what they were trained to do.

At the same time, hoping it would ease the public's concerns on mutantkind.

Kid Flash broke their ''conversation.''

''Well... Why don't we get you guys something to eat. Yeah why don't me and blue show you to the cafeteria.''

Only for Birdboy to shoot him down.

''Negative Kid. Blue and Wondergirl will go, Static, You and I will be going to de-brief.''

At that moment he reminded her of Scott and his ''listen and listen good'' voice.

It made her homesick.

Blue and Wondergirl led them to the cafeteria.

Kitty wondered who they were debriefing to, and what they would debrief.

But she was starving for real food, not vitamins that barely kept her going.

And Kurt and Aster were in the exact same state she was.

Although she had to make sure Aster took it easy, if she wasn't talking and from the sound of her voice.

They really screwed up her vocal chords, she would most likely need a lot of liquids.

Kitty really wished the professor was here, or Logan or Beast or Storm, or even Jean.

* * *

**Kid Flash/Bart Allen**

Bart was a bit surprised when, the expected research/data ended up being people.

But he felt he should've known.

Nothing was ever simple.

They seemed like ok people.

Crash even.

But that was kind of hard to tell, Shadowcat or Kitty, whatever her name was, was hilarious.

He just didn't expect her to be smart.

Not that girls couldn't be smart.

It's just... she was so...

Yeah, he wasn't even go to try.

But there she goes asking questions, so fast that Cassie compared her to a speedster.

Hah.

He could talk faster.

Wait, what's War of Worlds or ET or Aliens V.S Predator?

Robin shaked out of his shell-shockedness (is that a word? Whatever it sounds crash and Nightwing uses weird words all the time.) by his girlfriends voice.

Answers them clearly, and decisively, and thankfully, before she can ask him about time travel.

Nightcrawler or Blue 2 asks where they are, and what the league is?

Robin naturally answers, and manages to cover all the bases.

When Shadowcat asks if they're vigilantes, in a really careful voice.

It throws him off.

Do they not have heroes where they're from?

Static answer doesn't seem, to ease their nerves at all.

If anything, it's like their guard goes up.

Bart sees an opportunity to hit two birds with one stone, ease their nerves and get out of de-brief.

Robin, of course shuts that down, and Cassie and Blue go instead.

Not cool.

Stupid Bats, can't mind their own belfry.

They walk into the same meeting room, that they originally planned this mission in.

Robin has his eyes closed and is he meditating?

Stupid bats and their natural calm and stoicness.

Bart is tapping his foot relentlessly and is pretty sure the only reason the floor doesn't have a dent, is because it's Watchtower.

It's meta-human, alien and whatever else proof.

Static is playing with electricity, passing it from one hand to the other.

Bart absent-mindedly thinks that is so crash!

Then the founders of the league as well as the original members of the covert team come in.

And crap Nightwing is there too.

Batman, of course, Batman speaks up first.

''I assume this is about the unauthorized jet use and authorized ''visitors.'' he says

Robin undoubtedly used to his mentor just nods.

Bart knows it's now or never, and he doesn't regret his decision in the slightest, those guys needed their help, and they might still be able to save Wally.

With that thought he opens his mouth.

* * *

**Authors Note:So I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for taking longer than usual to update. Hope you like it and that I did, Jamie's, Bart's and Kitty's POVs ok. Figuring out what questions Kitty would ask was hard as well as Robin's responses. In the comics that boy is kind of a genius, but still it's alien tech. **

**And I like to think Kurt accent gets heavier depending on how nervous he gets.**

**I hope you guys don't think I'm making Kitty and the others all saint-like by not wanting to be called heroes. But if you think about it the X-men have always been like activist and I feel like the students are always the purest in that. They hope for a better world while uses their gifts when necessary to help that world. All the while hoping for acceptance and the chance to just be a teenager. **

**As always please leave a review and thank you bunches for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Information and Accusations**

Then the founders of the league come in.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman.

From the team, Aqualad (Tigress is probably busy, Superboy &amp; Ms.M are off world.)

And crap, Nightwing is there too.

Batman, of course, Batman speaks up first.

''I assume, this is about the unauthorized jet use, and unauthorized ''visitors.'' he says

Robin undoubtedly, used to his mentor just nods.

Bart knows it's now or never, and he doesn't regret his decision in the slightest, those guys needed their help, and they might still be, able to save Wally.

With that thought he opens his mouth.

''It is and I take full responsibility.''

''Bart, do you understand the seriousness of your actions?'' asks Kaldur

''Yes, I understand completely, but before you decide to punish me, or whatever is your thinking of doing. It's important that you hear what happened, and what I discovered.'' said Bart

Trying his hardest, not to let his nervousness show, the league, the team was pretty much all he had in this timeline.

And it couldn't be taken away, from him, very easily.

But he owed this to Wally, and to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Siren.

''Explain.'' said Batman

Static, squeezes his shoulder, lightly to show his support.

''I was researching with team Beta, when I discovered some information, connecting Luthor to the chrysalis. The rest of the team, to defend Tigress's sensibilities wouldn't hear of the information, once I mentioned Wally's name.''

''What did you learn Bart?'' asked his grandfather

''I found out that shortly, after the chrysalis dissolved that Lexcorp, and Cadmus scientists went to study the area, before Starlabs had a chance to contain the area. They found signs of a spacial rift, as well, as...people. They took them in for testing, and discovered they not only had residual energy, from the chrysalis, but also residual energy from anti-dimensional matter. They took all kinds of samples for a week, while the subjects remained unconscious. A forced unconsciousness, to study their DNA, which they had reason to believe was different. They found a unique DNA strand, they dubbed the Neo-Gene. They proceeded, to do more experiments, once the subjects were conscious. They named them Project Blue, Ghost, and Siren. When we found them they were, battered and given just enough nutrients to survive. They speak English, and all seem to be around 15-17 yrs of age. They don't seem to know, they're in a different dimension, and have known each other, before they were stranded here.''

''You mentioned, they have an unusual DNA strand?'' asked Superman

'Yes sir.'' answered Bart

''Under the assumption, they have abilities, what kind do they posses?'' asked Batman

''Project Blue, who asked to be called Nightcrawler; is covered in blue fur, has blue hair, yellow eyes, a pointed tail, and has the ability to teleport. Project Ghost, who prefers Shadowcat and her friends call her Kitty; has the ability to phase through solid objects. Project Siren, who is called Siren; is an empath, who has the ability to influence others emotions through the inflections in her voice. Her inhibitor collar was specifically design to shock her when she attempted to speak. Her voice has been worn out, and she's barely spoken since we found them. She's mainly communicated through sign language.''

''Robin? Did you recognize the sign language?'' questioned Nightwing

''Surprisingly, yes. ASL.''

''Is there anything on Wally?'' asked his grandfather

''Yes, some but without getting the full story from well, I think Blue called them refugees. It's not definite.''

''I want a full debrief written up. Have the others and these ''refugees'' sent to the main conference room. As well as anyone else that was involved. You're dismissed.''

* * *

**Nightwing/Richard Grayson**

Nightwing can't believe this, he's gone for a month and this happens.

Unauthorized missions, unauthorized ''guests,'' unauthorized jet use.

And that's only the tip of the iceberg.

When Bart brings us the chrysalis, I tense up.

Thankfully, only Tim and Batman seemed to notice.

It doesn't help that he can recall, Wally calling him a ''freakin ninja.''

Bart goes into detail, about some information he found.

When Nightwing hears about what Cadmus, has done to these ''refugees.''

He's shocked it sometimes hard, to remember how far some people, will go for the sake of ''science.''

When Bart mentions, one of them speaks using sign language, he barely has the presence of mind to ask if Tim recognizes it.

As soon as Bart, Tim and Virgil, leave Batman opens up the file that Bart left.

Kaldur joins him.

Nightwing.

Is in a slight state of shock.

The leaguers speaking over each other breaks him out of it.

''Luthor! Sometimes I just can't believe how he will take any opportunity to advance himself.''

''Great Hera! To inflict this kind of treatment on children.''

''The magic sirens used to use has been banned for centuries. Is it possibly her ability is similar. I must speak to Mira.''

''How will we tell them, they are no longer on their home world.''

''How will Artemis take the news? Could Wally...''

''We need to look at the evidence.'' Nightwing says to himself

''How's it looking Kaldur?'' Nightwing asks, walking over, to Batman and Aqualad

''This is not my forte. But the data here indicates, Bart was telling the truth.'' replies Kaldur

''We need to speak to the ''refugees,'' the information is insufficient.'' interjected Batman

''Meaning?'' asks Nightwing

''Take a look.'' is his reply

Nightwing does, and Batman and Bart are right.

''My friend. What is it?'' calls Kaldur

''The information tells us, how it was possible that the refugees, got here but are missing some variables. There would have to be some kind of energy fluctuation, that happened on their ''home world.'' We would need to have a better idea, of what happened to find out, how exactly they got here... As well as if it's possible, that something could have gotten into their dimension.'' Nightwing replies.

Nightwing refuses to say Wally, or even indicate a person.

Kaldur nods, but Nightwing sees the understanding in his eyes.

They turned to the leaguers, and it seems Batman, has already informed them.

They call in Black Canary, knowing they might need her psychology skills.

When they reach the conference room, Black Canary in tow.

They arrive to see, Wonder girl, Robin, Bart, Static, and Blue seated while on the far corner of the room.

Stands three teenagers in a tight formation.

Not a battle stance per say, but defensive and casual.

They were the refugees, they were wary, and sending a message, they stand together.

* * *

**Kitty/Shadowcat**

We're led to the cafeteria, and they have, pretty much every food imaginable.

Aster and Kurt, look at each other smiling.

And then Kurt is singing way off key

''Food! Glorious Food!''

The both of them, running to the serving station.

Aster with her fist pumped in the air.

Kitty rolls her eyes and smiles.

Wondergirl smiles and Blue Beetle laughs.

And even though, maybe they don't know where they are, they're free.

And her friends are happy, Kitty joins them skipping and sings just as off key as Kurt.

So all's good, they find a table.

There are others in this part of the cafeteria, all dressed like weirdos.

They glance at them curiously, but it's more in a ''hey that's the new kid.''

Then in a hostile way.

Their eating and they talk, with Wondergirl and Blue Beetle about trivial things.

Music, favorite colors, favorite foods.

Those kinds of things.

Kitty's glad, she's not ready for a deep conversation.

She wants a bath and a bed.

So everything's fine, and then Kitty can feel the hairs, on the back of her neck standing up.

Kurt and Aster feel it too.

They all look up to see, a magician lady who looks kind of well...

There's no nice way to say this...ah... Revealing.

Staring hard at them.

Well, not Kitty and Aster but Kurt.

Kitty glances at Aster, and they simultaneously get up, and flank Kurt sides.

Aster raises her eyebrow in a challenge and a question

The magician lady, trudges over and says something wierd.

And all of the sudden, the chair is wrapping around Kurt, imprisoning him.

Aster looks like, she's about to throttle her.

She does.

She rushes her, and gives a quick punch to the throat, and proceeds to try, and stuff the lady's hair in her mouth.

Kitty doesn't have time to deal with that right now.

She phases, Kurt out of the chair.

When she turns she finds Blue Beetle trying to reason with, the crazy woman.

And Aster is being restrained, by Wondergirl's lasso.

And crap... Aster looks like she's about to open her mouth.

Kitty is contemplating phases Aster out, and having Kurt teleport to the hanger, and get the hell out of dodge.

When a man in a silver suit(?) comes out of seemingly nowhere.

Then Kitty notices, everyone in the cafeteria gearing for a fight.

Especially a man wearing, a red and white suit with feathers.

He's being held back by a man in a similar suit except blue and white.

''Attention.'' the man shouts

It reminds, Kitty eerily of Logan.

Everyone does stand at attention.

Kitty, Kurt and Aster included.

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Zatanna. What's going on?''

Silence.

''Well?'' prompts the man

''He has a dark energy coming from him and looking further into it. I've discovered he's the spawn of a demon.''

Kitty hears Kurt grit his teeth, and Aster is thrashing at her restraints, Kitty feels a rush of anger.

Maybe they're not a fan of Mystique, but she's no demon and neither is Kurt.

Kitty feels a sense of satisfaction, when Aster spits at ''Zantanna.''

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl.'' calls the man completely ignoring what Aster did.

While Zatanna glares.

''I don't know, about any of them being demon spawns, hombre, I mean sir. But they are refugees. And they haven't done anything wrong.'' answers Blue Beetle

The man turns to Kurt, and asks him one simple question.

''Are you a demon spawn?''

And Kitty is proud, when he doesn't hesitate and glares right at ''Zatanna.''

''No.''

''Zatanna, I think it might be best if you left.''

Wondergirl releases Aster, and Kitty's proud that she doesn't attack Zatanna, since Aster for all her control over not influencing others, with her emotions.

Tends to go with her gut and what she feels is right.

Instead she gives her the finger, Kitty can live with that.

Before Kitty can make sure Kurt's ok, Kid Flash, Robin and Static come in.

Telling them there wanted, in some conference room.

Kitty and Aster try to flank Kurt again.

But he walks ahead of them, head held high.

And Kitty wishes the professor could see it.

**Author Note: So... Wha'cha think? **

**Notes on Nightwing: Nightwing when thinking or talking to Bart around people who know his identity won't call him, Kid Flash. It's hard on him. At least I feel it would be.**

**Notes on Zantanna: So in the comics Raven one time asked the league for help. But they denied it because of her heritage and it was mainly Zantanna's fault. I don't hate her, I mean I love Justice League Dark. But I thought that was messed up and Kurt's suppose to be the son of Mystique and Azazel(did I spell that right.) **

**Notes on Kurt: I wanted to do it more from Kurt's POV but I feel like I suck at it. Basically Kurt was shocked, angry and hurt. Mostly Angry though, but at the same time, really shock. Which is probably why, he didn't go as crazy as Aster.**

**Notes on Aster: So yeah, Aster goes with her gut a lot of the time. She's the hothead of the group. When I decided to make her an empath I mixed the way Raven and Starfire process emotions. In the cartoon network series, when they switch powers. You find out Starfire uses positive emotions to harness her abilities. Somewhere in a comic, Nightwing comments how it was hard to be in a relationship with her because of how intuned she was with her emotions. So she shows emotion through her actions and facial impressions. But has to meditate to deal with her emotions as well as the emotions she senses from others. While being careful to control her voice. Also I can made her MY TEMPER because I usually have to restrain myself. Aster doesn't do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Agenda**

**Kaldur'an/Aqualad**

When we entered the room, Wonder girl, Robin, Bart, Static, and Blue are seated while on the far corner of the room.

Stands three teenagers in a tight formation.

They're a team.

That's not the only thing, Kaldur notices.

There is a noticeable tension in the room.

Kaldur inspects the three teenagers carefully.

From the information Bart, and the file gave them, Kaldur identifies each one.

The girl Shadowcat is on the left, and noticeably looks on guard.

Kaldur believes she's studying them, just as he is.

Nightcrawler, is in the middle, and is staring straight ahead.

As if to show, he won't submit.

Siren on the right, is glaring.

Bart takes up the job, of trying to break the tension.

Kaldur allows a small smile.

''So, this is the league, well not all of them. Mostly just the founders, and Black Canary. And then there's Aqualad and Nightwing, they're part of the team I'm in. Guys, this is Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Siren.''

Shadowcat gives a small wave, Nightcrawler nods and Siren gives a two-fingered salute.

Superman speaks up.

''I'm Superman, this is Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Nightwing and Aqualad.''

Silence.

''Uhh... Did something happened? Because you guys are acting differently.'' says Bart

Kaldur wonders if all speedster seem to speak without thinking.

Or if they say these things on purpose.

Wondergirl and Blue Beetle make faces and look at eachother.

Kaldur resists a sigh.

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl?'' he calls

''Yes.'' answers Blue Beetle reluctantly

''Did something happened?''

''There was an incident.'' answers Wondergirl after Blue Beetle elbows her.

Kaldur sees her kick him under the table.

''Report.''

Wondergirl sighs.

''We were in the cafeteria, everything was fine. Then Siren and Shadowcat, stood up.

So Blue and I looked to see them staring at Zatanna. She was glaring at them, well actually now that I think about. She was glaring at Nightcrawler. Then she casted a spell and the chair, twisted around and trapped him. Shadowcat, used her abilities to get him out. While at the same time, Siren tackled Zatanna and punched her in the throat I believe. Then, well I stepped in and lassoed Siren. Blue Beetle tried to reason with Zatanna. By then everyone in the cafeteria was raring to fight. That's when Captain Atom stepped in. If he didn't I'm pretty sure it would have turned into an all out brawl. Then he questioned Zatanna and she said that Nightcrawler, was a demon or son of a demon. Captain Atom, talked to Nightcrawler, and he denied Zatanna's accusation. And Captain Atom told Zatanna to leave. Everyone went back to eating, and then Robin and the others got us.''

'I see.''

Because what else was Kaldur supposed to say.

''What is your heritage?'' asked Batman

All three teens stood up rigidly, staring at them.

''I was adopted, my true heritage is unknown to me.'' answered Nightcrawler in a heavy German accent.

''So Zatanna's claim could be true?''

''Yes-''

Nightcrawler was interrupted by Shadowcat who stepped forward.

''Why does that matter? Like your friend or whatever attacked my friend, because she thought he was a demon spawn! Like in what world or society is that ever acceptable, like who the hell does she think she is? Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to intimidate my friend like that! So if you can drop us off in New York, or better yet directly in Bayville. It'd be much appreciated.'' she huffed.

''Kitty.'' called Nightcrawler

''No, Siren's right, I know she acts a lot before thinking but I agree with her. This is... This is bullshit. There I said it, this is bullshit.''

''Witches get stitches* Elf and these ''heroes'' definitely have a hidden agenda. So I say screw them lets go home.'' Siren spoke up for the first time.

It was weird her voice was completely monotone, but her facial expression, were so vivid.

''Wait! Let's not get hasty here.'' calls out Bart

''No, they're right.''

The ''refugees'' seem surprised, at Nightwing's word.

''Kid flash and the others went to investigate for a specific reason, they didn't even know you were there.'' continued Nightwing

''Then why were they there?'' asked Nightcrawler.

''Why don't you all sit down and we'll explain. It's a lot to go over.'' interjected Kaldur.

The three exchanged a look and went to sit down.

The founders, Kaldur and Nightwing joining them.

''So?'' prompted Shadowcat

''Well... It's kind of complicated.'' said Bart

''I'll start. But you have to promise not interrupt and to listen.'' said Nightwing

The three nodded.

''A month ago, the league and our team stopped an alien invasion.''

Raised eyebrows and incredulous looks, but no interruptions.

''This invasion was a bit more difficult than most, because these aliens the Reach, were able to get the UN's support. They gained their trust, and it took a lot to prove to everyone, that they were not allies. There was a lot of planning in motion. In the end the Reach had multiple magnetic field disruptors. Once those disruptors reached critical mass, they would turn into something called a chrysalis, that was completely capable of desecrating the earth. There were twenty it would've taken one. We ended up having to turn to an enemy for help, who had an anti-virus for the disruptors. Preventing them from reaching critical mass, and turning into chrysalises. All but one, we had heroes spread out everyone, and we missed one.''

Bart interjected.

''I think I should explain this part.''

Nightwing nodded.

''The Flash and I went after it. We were the fastest, it made sense. We got to the north pole, but the disruptor, had already reached critical mass. Luthor the enemy we mentioned, told us to run in the opposite direction, of the chrysalis to try and siphon off the energy. It looked like it was working, but the Flash said we were just denying the inevitable. That's when the original Kid Flash came, together we were able to generate enough kinetic energy. Flash told me, we needed to slow down for KF's sake, he was always slightly slower than us. He ended up being an exit valve, for the chrysalis and disappeared. He knew it would happen too, KF was smart like that. My team Beta were suppose to be investigating Luthor, when I was investigating. I found out something. Luthor had sent scientists, Cadmus scientist to investigate the area of where the chrysalis was formed. And he found something, so I asked for the others to help me investigate. We found you guys. The chrysalis opened up a dimensional portal of some kind. Luthor found out you guys came from that portal, and we think KF might be alive in your dimension.''

* * *

**Authors Note: I feel like this chapter is kind of sucky. I'm hoping you guys and gals don't. If you do I promise I'm going to try harder on the next one. Anyway when Aster say Witches get stitches. I put that in there because my brother always says B****** get stitches. It's from some movie which one, I don't know. Hope the characters didn't seem to out of character. Ugh... I hate writing big groups always makes it hard to pick who should speak. Anyway, please review! Hope you're enjoying the holiday season and taking advantage of winter break.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Not Home, Not Even Close**

_**Previously**_

''_**The Flash and I went after it. We were the fastest, it made sense. We got to the north pole, but the disruptor, had already reached critical mass. Luthor the enemy we mentioned, told us to run in the opposite direction, of the chrysalis to try and siphon off the energy. It looked like it was working, but the Flash said we were just denying the inevitable. That's when the original Kid Flash came, together we were able to generate enough kinetic energy. Flash told me, we needed to slow down for KF's sake, he was always slightly slower than us. He ended up being an exit valve, for the chrysalis and disappeared. He knew it would happen too, KF was smart like that. My team Beta were suppose to be investigating Luthor, when I was investigating. I found out something. Luthor had sent scientists, Cadmus scientist to investigate the area of where the chrysalis was formed. And he found something, so I asked for the others to help me investigate. We found you guys. The chrysalis opened up a dimensional portal of some kind. Luthor found out you guys came from that portal, and we think KF might be alive in your dimension.'**_**'**

* * *

**Bart Allen/Kid Flash**

Total and complete silence.

Not awkward silence.

Not scary ''cut the tension in the room'' silence.

How does that old saying, go something about, hearing a pin drop.

It was, more like that silence.

Well, that is if Bart understood that saying correctly.

Then Siren signed, to Nightcrawler who nodded, and whispered to Shadowcat.

Then Siren was, signing so fast he, wasn't sure if the others could understand.

Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler, were whispering just, as rapidly as Siren was signing.

Then Superman interrupted.

''I know, it's a lot to take in, but I assure you we're telling the truth. We're not crazy, we're not trying to manipulate you, and you're not stuck in illusion of any kind, or under the influence.''

So that's what they thought.

Wow, we break them out, and they can't extend a little trust.

Come on.

''Prove it.'' replies Shadowcat

Nightcrawler, and Siren nodding in agreement.

''The data, Kid Flash and the others required is a little advance. I'm not sure you would understand it.'' says Nightwing amiably

Siren wordlessly sticks out her hand, in a gimme motion.

It reminds Bart of a toddler, he suppresses a grin.

Nightwing raises an eyebrow, but hands over the file, none the less.

Once it's in Siren's hands, she quickly hands it off to Shadowcat.

Everyone stays silent, as Shadowcat reads the file.

Bart begins, to wonder just how smart she is.

By the questions she asked earlier, he knows she's smart.

But is she smart enough, to be able to understand, what's she's reading

Nightcrawler with his hands clasped.

Siren silently tapping her fingers, against the table, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When she's done, her face is a little pale, and her eyes wide.

''Vell?'' prompts, Nightcrawler

Siren, and Nightcrawler staring at her intently.

The founders, and the team watching as well.

Shadowcat takes a deep breath, pushes her shoulders back, and sits up stick straight.

''Well, I read through it, and some of it, was a little hard to understand. If it wasn't for the AP classes, and studying with Beast and Forge. I might not have been able to understand a word of it.''

Beast and Forge who's that?

Bart files those names away.

Nightcrawler is nodding, so much it's almost like a bobble head.

Siren's finger are now, tapping loudly against the table.

''If this is all correct. Well, then guys they're right. We're not home, or anywhere close to it.''

Shadowcat's shoulders sag, and she's studying the file again and again.

Like she can't believe it.

Nightcrawler, and Siren's reaction is a bit delayed.

Nightcrawler shakes, Shadowcat's shoulders.

''Kitty are you sure?''

His voice sounding hollow, and frightened.

''Yes, and Elf I hate being right.'' her voice, quivering a bit.

Siren is just staring at her hands, her face for once expressionless.

It's in her eyes though, she is as freaked out, as the rest of them.

''Do you remember anything before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Of course Batman is the first one to speak.

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Shadowcat.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

Shadowcat turns to ask Siren.

''Siren?'' Shadowcat, repeats three times.

Before Siren turns to look at her, no longer staring at her hands.

''Do you remember anything before Cadmus?''

She nods slowly, her eyes filled with fear(?)

* * *

**Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat**

When Siren passes her the file, she scared to open it.

A different dimension, crazy talk, there's like, no freakin way.

Totally impossible.

But then so is walking through walls.

Reading minds.

Controlling the weather.

Multiplying yourself.

And a lots of other things, that her friends can do.

And Kurt technically travels, through dimensions all the time.

Her life is full of the impossible.

Why wouldn't this be any different?

Slowly she opens the file, her heart beating like a drum.

She makes herself really read it, and not skim through, like she does with practically everything.

She makes herself, take deep slow breaths.

_Concentrate Kitty._

As she's reading, she has to stop sometimes, to remember phrases and terms.

And then sometimes remember a talk/lecture, she has had with Forge or Beast.

But when she's done, she wishes she didn't understand.

Because boy, does she understand.

She's not home, she's far from home.

And now she gets to tell her friends.

She slowly closes the file and looks up.

''Vell?'' prompts, Nightcrawler

And now they're staring at her.

Siren and Nightcrawler.

_Come on Kitty, anyday now._

She takes a deep breath, pushes her shoulders back, and sits up stick straight.

''Well, I read through it, and some of it, was a little hard to understand. If it wasn't for the AP classes and studying with Beast, and Forge. I might not have been able to understand a word of it.''

Trying and failing to lighten up, the tension in the room.

Kurt's nodding frantically, a little more, and he could be head banging to an awesome song.

Aster is tapping her fingers, frantically.

Kitty suspects, she's unconsciously moving her fingers in a pattern, she would ordinarily use to play on the mansion's piano.

''If this is all correct. Well, then guys they're right. We're not home, or anywhere close to it.'' Her shoulders sag, and she's studying the file again, and again.

Maybe she missed something, maybe she's wrong.

Kurt breaks her out of her thoughts, when he shakes her shoulders.

''Kitty are you sure?''

His voice sounding hollow, and frightened.

''Yes, and Elf I hate being right.'' her voice, quivering a bit

She really hates being right.

'Do you remember anything, before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Calls out Batman(?) startling, Kitty.

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Kitty.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

She turns to ask Aster.

''Siren?'' She has to repeat herself, three times.

Before Aster turns to look at her.

''Do you remember anything, before waking up in Cadmus?''

Aster nods slowly her eyes, filled with fear.

* * *

**Aster McNally/Siren**

The words _We're not home, or anywhere close to it, _was all Aster could think about.

She felt so useless.

If this was true?

Which according to Kitty it was.

So it had to be true.

What the hell could Aster do about it!?

Nothing

Absolutely nothing.

But she had to do something.

If she didn't, she would give in, give up and that was no good.

Aster was not allowed, to dwell in negative emotions.

It was one of the first things, Professor Xavier talked to her about.

Being an empath made her experience emotions, very deeply.

It was dangerous for her.

From what she understood, she could get easily depressed.

It was she, like she was born to be an angsty emo, or something.

_Ok Aster, let's not start a pity party._

She thought breathing deeply.

She just couldn't get it.

How could she be in a different dimension.

I mean yeah, they kind of explained it, and Kitty confirmed it.

But when did her life turn into, some sort of Sci-fi movie?

Aster decided to try to remember, how she got to Cadmus in the first place.

She picked a spot, and absent-mindedly stared at it.

Her hands.

She began going back, and back to each day.

Trying to remember.

When it hit her.

_Shit_

_No, no, no, no, no._

_This was bad._

_No this was worse than before._

Of course, not only did they get sent to a different dimension.

But it had to happen, when her friends, no her family needed her most.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard Kitty's voice calling her.

''Siren?''

''Do you remember anything before, waking up in Cadmus?''

Aster nods slowly.

Raising her hands, she signs slowly, and a bit exaggeratedly

_I do._

* * *

**Nightwing/Dick Grayson**

''Do you remember anything before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Shadowcat.

So his real name starts with K or a C.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

Shadowcat turns to ask Siren.

''Siren?'' Shadowcat repeats three times.

Before Siren turns to look at her, no longer staring at her hands.

''Do you remember anything before Cadmus?''

She nods slowly, her eyes filled with fear(?)

Siren raises her hand and signs slowly and exaggeratedly

_I do._

She remembers and whatever it is, it can't be good.

For all that Dick is worried about Wally, he feels bad for these three teens.

''What do you remember?'' he calls softly

''Anything could help.'' prompts Tim in an equally soft voice.

Siren raises her hands and signs

_Elf* can you interpet for me?_

Nightcrawler nods.

Siren takes a deep breath and gets up.

Nightcrawler stands as well, in front of her and off to the side, so everyone can still see her.

Shadowcat gives her an encouraging smile.

Siren begins to sign.

* * *

**Authors Note: Since last chapter was kind of short, I tried to make this one longer.**

**I want to thank anon, for his/her consistent reviews, I always get excited to read your thoughts. I also want to thank misswinterandsnow and timijaf when I saw your reviews it was a pleasant surprise. Really made my day :)**

**Hope you guys and gals liked this chapter and that I didn't make them too angsty or overdramatic. **

***Elf is the sign Aster uses when addressing Kurt.**

**The sign is kind of like forming Elf ears upward with your hand. **

**Kitty's is the sign for Cat. (The most general version looks a bit like how ''F'' is finger spelled and like you're making a whisker.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Release**

**Previously:**

_**For all that Dick is worried about Wally, he feels bad for these three teens.**_

''_**What do you remember?'' he calls softly**_

''_**Anything could help.'' prompts Tim in an equally soft voice.**_

_**Siren raises her hands and signs**_

_**Elf* can you interpret for me?**_

_**Nightcrawler nods.**_

_**Siren takes a deep breath and gets up.**_

_**Nightcrawler stands as well, in front of her and off to the side, so everyone can still see her.**_

_**Shadowcat gives her an encouraging smile.**_

_**Siren begins to sign.**_

**Nightwing/Dick Grayson**

As she signs Dick can hear Nightcrawler german accent translating for her, for just a kid he's a really good interpreter.

Despite that Dick chooses to ignore the sound of his voice, and focus on Siren's signing.

_There was a lot going on back home. A mutant_**(hear Dick listens for Kurts translation not knowing the sign) **_which is what we are. This mutant was from the past, I don't know much about here. But in my world, there are pyramids that some people believed were made by aliens. Not true. They were ordered to be made by a man from the far off future who was Pharaoh at the time Rama-Tut._**(Batman had to glare at several people who were about to open their mouths to ask questions)**_ This man for all his advance technology feared apocalypse and his strength. So he killed off all of apocalypse's tribe. Apocalypse killed off all of his enemies including Rama-Tut and became the next Pharaoh. There was a device called the Eyes of Ages_**(Batman glaring again)**_ which Apocalypse wanted to use to turn all of humanity into mutants. But many would die. He learned to use the device by powering it with his own body. When he started using it, it started sucking the life out of him. And his servants trapped him in the Eyes of Ages. The servants sealed the device in the mountains, behind three doors. That would take the power of a mutant to be unlock. Apocalypse was recently released and had caused lots of damage. A stupid mutant called Mesmero was behind his release. Using mind-control to get other mutants to do his bidding._**(more glaring, seriously we need all the info then we can ask questions) **_ From what I can remember before we left, our Professor Xavier and teacher, otherwise known as Storm. Left to go speak with Apocalypse to try and handle things peacefully. Didn't happen. We originally thought they were killed. But after Colonel Fury of SHIELD Sentinels_**(Dick filed that away to ask about later)**_ began attacking the devices linked up to the Eyes of Ages. Apocalypse retaliated by calling forth his horseman. Magneto, Mystique, the Professor and Storm. He greatly enhanced their abilities and even though the Sentinels were made to destroy mutant life._**(Que faces of intrigue on everyone)**_ The horseman quickly destroyed them, so we joined up with SHIELD to defeat them. But these were all adult mutants who had their power enhanced and had them a lot longer than us. I was in a team with Nightcrawler, Cat, and a few others against Magneto. After a while I got knocked out, and then remember being hugged tight between Cat and Elf and then nothing...So you have to send us back, we need to go back. _**(Siren hands signed this part with hard strong movements emphasizing her words, her face strong and hard but her eyes pleading)**

Nightcrawler stopped translating and turned towards Siren and Shadowcat.

''This my fault.''

''What are you talking about?'' asked Shadowcat

''I remember, Magneto had just come back, and even though the rest of the brotherhood joined us we were still outmatched. He was approaching us and I ported instinctively I was holding Aster at the time since she was barely consciences and I must've accidentally ported the both of you with me. This is all my fault.''

The league was walking towards them to ask questions, but Dick and Kaldur turned around when, they heard Bart calling to Siren asking if she was ok.

A lace of panic in his voice.

Siren was breathing hard, her face pale, skin sweaty, eyes pinched close, hands over her ears,

She looked sick.

* * *

**Nightcrawler/Kurt**

Despite not always having enough fingers to actually sign certain signs. Kurt was the best at translating for Aster. Or maybe it was because he couldn't sign. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she chose him to translate.

As she signed telling these ''people'' about what had happened Kurt began to remember.

He remembered watching the Professor and Storm die.

He remembered thinking his mother and Magneto dead.

He remembered finding out they were simply Apocalypses puppets.

He remembered trying to fight off Magneto.

And failing.

He remembered seeing Magneto come at them again and holding tight to Aster, Kitty holding on to his shoulder then porting.

He didn't mean to, didn't think about it, but he did it.

It was his fault.

That was what he told Kitty, because it was, and now they were stranded here.

Then he heard Kid Flash asking, someone in an almost panicky voice if they were ok.

Aster.

She was kneeling on the floor, sweaty, pale, shaky and looked sick.

Not good.

He then voiced his opinion out loud.

''Not good.''

Nightwing(?) turned to him asking what was wrong with her?

He knew what was wrong with her, but didn't know how to explain it.

She was overloaded with her emotions and probably everyone elses, getting to the point where she couldn't think, couldn't focus.

Thankfully Kitty saved him from having to explain.

''She's an empath, the professor always said she experienced emotions in a way that was far stronger than any of us. Including her own. The last time she meditated must've been at least a month and I don't know about you, but this has been an emotional day for us. She's been feeling that all day. She can't hold it in anymore.''

''Hold what in?'' asked Aqualad(?)

''Her scream, the professor says, her voice is her release. When she's overloaded like that and hasn't meditated to try to gain control, her body well...makes her scream and she's fighting it. Because when she does, it hurts everyone around her, I've never experienced it. But Jean and Scott did along with the professor and Logan and I know enough to know it's not pretty.''

''What can we do? How long can she keep this up?'' asks Batman

''Not long enough.'' Kurt answers his second question

''We need to get her somewhere isolated where she can either calm down or scream.''

Kitty answering his first.

Superman(?) moves to pick up Aster and says ''Easy enough.''

Aster gets worse.

''Put her down!'' Kurt and Kitty shout together, then wince realizing that shouting wasn't helpful.

''Unless you can be completely emotionless, don't touch her. Any emotion to her is bad emotion right now.''

It's silent for a while.

Then Batman speaks into what Kurt assumes is a com of some kind.

''Batman to Red Tornado, report to Watchtower immediately.''

''Who's Red Tornado?'' Kitty ask suspiciously

''An android.'' answers Aqualad.

Que Kitty and Kurt's raised eyebrows and simutaneously shaking their heads.

''An android?'' asks Kitty in a voice that clearly says should I even ask.

''An android.'' affirms Aqualad

It's about 5-10 minutes later, which feels way longer, when Red Tornado arrives.

Kurt's not really sure what is said, but Red Tornado takes Aster and she doesn't protest.

Screens, holographic screens come up and they can see Aster being put into a small room.

A bedroom from the looks of it.

Aster is placed on the bed.

She unfurls from herself and Kurt can see she's fighting it, but they all know it's inevitable and Kurt is bracing himself.

And then she screams, and Kurt's shoulders relax when he realizes there's no sound.

He watches as she breathes heavily afterwards and lays down slowly on the bed.

She gestures to the camera's in ASL that she's going to sleep.

Now everyone is looking at Kitty and Kurt for answers and Kurt kind of wishes he could take a nap too.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait! I got back from a trip, my family bought a new fridge and stove, and I had to clean out my closets. And I had to watch some of the episodes from x-men evolution again. I did have to change it from instead of being with Logan and Scott. Nightcrawler was with Kitty. I hope that Siren's overload wasn't too dramatic or anything. But I did hint at it, and I tried to make it not it a Siren centric chapter by putting it in other POVs. REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Raise Your Hand**

_**Previously:**_

_**Now everyone is looking at Kitty and Kurt for answers and Kurt kind of wishes he could take a nap too.**_

**Static/Virgil Hawkins**

''What the hell?'' Virgil exclaims out loud

He's seen a bunch of weird freaky stuff since he started working with the team as Static.

But there has been way too many surprises in one day.

One: Luthor has his hands on otherly dimensional things.

Two: Wally could be alive.

Three:The otherly dimensional things are super-powered teens who have been experimented on.

Four: They don't know there from a different dimension.

Five: Zatanna accuses one of them of being a demon.

Six: Their mutants and we're trying to save the world.

Seven: Siren has some sort of mutant power panic attack.

_What the hell?_

''Um...So questions?'' Shadowcat/Kitty says breaking the silence after his exclaimation.

Immediately everyone is talking over each other asking questions.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler exchange a look and start trying to speak over the crowd.

''One of ze time.''

''Like, guys I can't answer all of your questions at the same time.''

Then Batman manages to carry his voice across the room.

''Enough.''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were obviously relieved.

''Uh... Like, thanks. So, could you guys ask one question at a time.''

''Ya, and raise your hands.''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler request.

It's kind of funny to see the founders of the league sheepishly raise their hands like school children.

Hah.

Adults.

Superman is the first to raise his hands, and Shadowcat points to him with a,

''Like go for it, but umm... what's your name again?''

''I'm called Superman. And I wanted to ask what can you tell me about the sentinels your friend Siren mentioned?''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler exchange a glance and it's Nightcrawler who answers.

''Ze Sentinels vere created vy a Colonel, he believed that ze human race needed a guardian to protect them from mutantkind. And ordered the sentinels to be made, they vere designed to track the mutant gene and hunt them.''

Kaldur is the second to raise his hand.

''Am I correct in thinking it was the same Colonel Siren mentioned?''

''No, Colonel Fury is an ally. The Colonel was Colonel Trask, but SHIELD thankfully fired him and decommissioned the project well, at least until now.''

Answers Shadowcat

This time it's Virgil, who raises his hand.

''So everyone in your world knows about mutants?''

Nightcrawler is the one who answers looking directly in Virgil eyes and simply says.

''Ya, they do.''

And the look in his eyes tells him it's anything but easy.

And Virgil understands he hasn't exactly told his dad how much the Reach kidnapping him affected him.

His dad has barely stopped walking around eggshells around him and Sharon* had finally stopped smothering him.

''What is exactly makes a mutant a mutant? You mentioned a mutant gene would that be what Cadmus called the Neo-Gene?'' asks Black Canary after politely raising her hand

Shadowcat snorts and a ghost(pun intended) of smile plays on her face.

Nightcrawler visibly rolls his eyes.

''Neo-gene? I guess they're not that stupid, I kind of like thought that they just didn't know the X-gene when they saw it. Not that we were in a different world and our gene doesn't exist here.'' says Shadowcat the first part with humor the last sentence turning bitter.

She clears her throat and answers Black Canary's questions.

''Well, biology and genetics for all of Beast's and Proffessor Xavier's lectures. It's not my best subject.'' grinning apologetically she continues.

''The basics of it, is every mutant has a unique genetic DNA sequence, each mutants genetic make-up is different from each other. But somewhere in the sequence there is always a DNA strand that is the common factor between all mutants, the X-gene not the Neo-gene.*''

Nightwing is the next to ask a question.

''All of you have mentioned different people, Forge, Beast, Professor, Magneto, Mystique, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Logan? Who are these people?''

It seemed they were taking turns and it was Nightcrawlers.

''Ah... That vill take some time. Forge is a mutant who vas born in the 60s but vas frozen in this pocket dimension he called ze Middleverse when a lab experiment of his went wrong. I met him when I accidentally found his device and got stuck there too. I vas able to port out of it in a ghost like form. Thankfully the others vere able to get ze both of us out. Forge is basically a mad genius because of his X-Gene. Beast is an older mutant who developed a serum to prevent his X-Gene from ah... showing. After a couple years when he came to teach at our highschool it stopped working, the professor had offered for him to become a student of his in school but Beast refused. So when the serum stopped working he started teaching at the mansion. Ze Professor is ze... principal? Of ze school at ze mansion, he teaches us to have better control of our powers. His name is Charles Xavier but we just call him Professor and he runs ze school, Ze institute for gifted youngster. Magneto, is a mutant that vas an old friend of ze Professor. They used to work together wanting to help mutants but went their separate ways. Magneto wants mutants to rule over humans, while ze Professor wants peace. Mystique works with Magneto as his right hand woman. Storm was ze Professor's first student and is one of our teachers. Jean and Scott are mutants and seniors, they go to school with us and Scott and Jean sometimes teach classes at the mansion. Logan is a mutant and is more like a trainer than a teacher.''

Huh...

A school for the gifted huh?

Virgil wonders what a school for metas would be like?

Before anyone else can ask a question Batman does.

Without raising his hand (because he's Batman)

''What can you tell us about Apocalyspe and The Eyes of Ages.''

''Not much.'' Shadowcat states.

''Well, like Siren says he's an old powerful mutant who was risen because of all the keys were open thanks to like, stupid Mesmero! And the Eyes of Ages all we know it's a not so ancient device that was in ancient Egypt and is like ridiculously powerful.''

''You and your teammates went in blind.''

It's Batman, it's a statement, a question and a assessment.

Virgil doesn't think it's an accusation, but Shadowcat does.

''Me and my **Friends **were the only option that some super, sketchy, shady, government organization could think of. When machines that were designed to** destroy our kind **failed to stop Apocalypse and his stupid Eyes of Ages! Me and my **friends** didn't have much information but we had enough! He was going to kill **countless human lives**, **my parents** are **humans**! He was going to use the stupid Eyes of Ages and he had taken our teachers and mentors hostaged and were **using them against us**. So, yeah we went in blind, and there was as much of as before since most of their parents didn't want them associated with the institute. But! We couldn't just do nothing! Even Wanda and the Brotherhood came to help!'' After all her shouting, she was visibly taking deep breaths.

Nightcrawlers glare quickly soften as he hugged her and then ported to who knows where.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for being away for so long. **

**Ok so I don't really know Static/Virgil's character that well, so I winged it.**

***In the show Static Shock he has an older Sister name Sharon and a Dad. His mom died when he was young.**

***I have no idea how the X-Gene actual works so...**

**Oh and if you have any questions you want the league or the team to ask feel free to tell me and I'll try and work it in :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**Too good to be True**

* * *

**Mexico, X-Men Evolution Verse**

**Lance Alvers/Avalanche**

Lance knew it they were just no way they'd win, not them.

They were the Brotherhood, that's just the way it was.

But, he knew they had to try, Kitty was right.

It was worth the risk, and for a second he thought they had a chance.

And then the light from the pyramid fades out and Magneto falls to the ground and there's a light popping sound.

And everyone's smiling, grinning like fools, and their laughing because; Hey they're not dead!

They did it!

And Lance is turning towards Kitty and Kitty's not there, but everyone else is too busy laughing in relief to notice.

So he's searching and, doesn't realize it's gone quiet and, no one is laughing anymore.

When Toad comes up to him and, is trying to tell him something.

And he snaps a ''What?''

And the ground makes a small tremor, because Kitty is missing right now.

''Lance, man you need to chill, easy breezy.'' Pietro says, as he zooms in his direction.

And more tremors.

''Woah, what's your problem?'' asks Toad

''Kitty's missing.'' Lance says deflating

Sunspot walks up ''So is Kurt and Aster.''

''And it seems someone has come in their place.'' says Magneto, as he leans on Wanda.

''What are you talking about?'' rushes out Lance

''That's there's some weirdo, who appeared on the pyramid where the light was. Dressed in some ridiculous yellow suit, I might add.'' says Alex Summers

''We gotta tell the professor.'' pipes up Sunspot

''You can tell the professor, I'm gonna see if this weirdo was working for Apocalypse.'' Lance called walking away.

''Wait, just a minute Lance.'' called out Magneto

''Why should I? As far as I'm concerned the brotherhood doesn't follow your orders. We'll work with Mystique occasionally, kind of have to, but we don't work for you.''

''Because I don't remember everything, but I would have remembered, if that man was working with Apocalypse. And he wasn't it.''

All he got in response was.

''Tch..''

After a beat the others, rush to follow Lance.

They find him holding the weirdo, who is barely conscious, and disoriented.

''Who are you?''

The guy answers with a slurred

''I don't know. I'm KF I think or...''

And then proceeds to pass out, Lance moves to drop him, and Blob promptly catches him.

Sooner rather than later a SHIELD designated jet shows up to take them back to Bayville.

It's stifling silent, the whole ride.

Some worried about friends, the others worried about the potential enemy, or ally in their midst.

When they arrive at the mansion, everyone is in full celebration mode.

Everyone till' Lance tells Logan and Logan tells the Professor.

The Professor asks everyone to convene in the dining hall.

''My friends, we have just had an amazing victory. One that I'm sorry to say is to be short lived, as I have just received distressing news. Three friends of our have gone missing.''

Murmurs and whispers fill up the room.

Till Logan, thumps his fist hard against the table.

''It seems that Kitty, Kurt and Aster have gone missing.''

The murmurs turn frantic and louder.

''Enough!'' calls the professor

''There seems to be only one clue, a young man who was found barely conscious near the scene. He's currently passed out, and once he wakes we will be civil. And we will find out what has happened.''

Rogue, Scott, Lance, Wanda, Pietro and Jean all follow the Professor, Logan, Beast, Storm and Magneto as they make their way to the infirmary.

''Prof... Ah' know yah want us all in our rooms or whatever. But, Kurt's mah' brother and Kitty and Siren are mah' best friends.''

''And we're not leaving our old man alone again. Crazy things seem to happen when we do.'' says Pietro as Wanda and him stand together.

Lance doesn't say anything, just glares.

''Come in.'' is all the Professor says.

**Wally West**

Wally is tired and knows he's going to die, or rather fade into non-existence.

Take your pick.

It kind of sucks, because he's going out with so many regrets.

He never got to marry Artemis.

He didn't even get to propose.

Or properly hand the mantle of Kid Flash over to Bart.

He's an only child, so his parents will be devastated.

He knows the pain this is going to cause his family and his friends.

They all went through it with Tula and Jason.

Dick can't afford to lose anyone else.

And Kaldur, he takes the blame for loss so easily.

But compared to the world, and all the lives he's saving.

Well, this is an easier burden to bear than the world being destroyed.

Because if the world's destroyed, there's nothing left.

No Artemis.

No Mom and Dad.

No Dick.

No Kaldur.

No Megalicious.

No Connor.

No Bart.

No Uncle Barry.

No Aunt Iris.

No Gar.

And well... They're worth it.

So he tells his Uncle Barry to tell Artemis he loves her, knowing full and well he's a deadman walking.

Deadman running.

There's the smell of antibacteria and bleach, along with a few other smells Wally associates with hospitals.

Why does it smell like hospital?

He's dead isn't he?

None the less he tries opening his eyes and his first thought is?

He's not dead.

He's not dead!

But where is he?

This doesn't look like the league's infirmary and anyone important in his life knows what his mom once called his extra-curricular activities.

So why is he not in the league infirmary.

There's some whispered talking and then one exclaimed.

'' I think he's awake.''

And an authoritative.

''Someone go get the Professor.''

Then a guy with red sunglasses, a girl with a white strip in her hair and a guy with really long brown hair, come into view.

Then all at once

''I'm Scott you're at-.''

''Who are yah?''

''What do you know about-''

''Enough.'' a voice coming from the door says.

Then a bald man in a wheelchair comes into view, followed by a red head.

''Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, you are currently in the infirmary of my home.''

And Wally is really confused on what's going on, his body exhausted causes him to promptly pass out.

Again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait again...**

**But yeah, I'm going to write a bit more on what's going on with Wally.**

**I can't remember who asked about a boyfriend for Aster but I thought about in different ways in my head. I didn't like it, it just didn't work. I couldn't see her with any of the guys, maybe laterish in her life but the way she is right now. It would probably be an explosive relationship. Like many mutants in marvel, Aster gots a lot of issues. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

''**Who''**

**Wally West**

The second time Wally wakes he knows he's alive and vaguely remembers people asking him questions

And instead of waking up in a jolt it's slower, like his eyes are weighed down and heavy.

So as he slowly wakes up he hears voices, all young, three masculine, two feminine.

One of the masculine voices who sounds very young, is the first Wally hears.

''This is boring, can't we do something else. I heard Beast and Forge are doing cool sciency things we should go check it out. Or maybe we can convince Miss Monroe to make a snow day.''

''Not that I don't like the way you think, but do you really think that would happen? Besides, this is important.'' says another masculine voice this one slightly older but still young.

He can't make it out what the younger voice is saying, but he is grumbling.

''Yeah, no snow days, there is no way you're ruining this sunny day for me.'' says another masculine voice

''Hear, Hear...'' cheers a feminine voice

''Kid does have a point though, we could be enjoying a nice beach day today.'' says another feminine voice

''I'm in, haven't been able to surf for a while.'' says a masculine voice

'' Sounds good to me, we haven't had a day to relax since forever. Parental lock downs, then we come here and everyone's all in a panic.'' says a feminine voice.

" Yeah, it'll be just like when went to the island. Except without the volcanic rupture.''

''Hey, I fixed it!'' says a feminine voice

''No, offense Amara.''

''No, we're not going.''

''Come on Bobby don't be such a buzz kill.'' says a male voice

''Yeah, Bobby.'' says the younger sounding male voice

''Alex don't encourage Jamie.'' answers back Bobby

''Oh come on, it'll be like old times.'' says the feminine voice that is not Amara

''Oh, you mean like when we went on joy rides and got Lance into serious trouble.'' retorts Bobby

It's right about then when Wally gains the strength to push his eyelids open, and lift his head slightly.

''You guys went on joyrides and let someone else take the fall, not cool.'' is the first thing Wally says.

What happens next makes his eyes widen.

He's either seeing double or the young voice who obviously belongs to the 13(?) year old boy just multiplied into four after bumping into one of the girls.

''Good going, Jamie.'' admonishes, the guy with the long surfer blond hair, that Wally is pretty sure is Alex.

''Hi.'' waves a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, that Wally identifies as Bobby

''Hi, why is there more of one of him?'' Wally asks his eyes slightly narrowed as he stares at Jamie.

''Would you believe concussion?'' says a girl with Asian features

The rest of the teens turning to glare at her, as if it's her fault he asked.

''Seeing how I'm only seeing quadruple of him, and not you two. I'm going to go with no.''

''Yeah, didn't think so.'' she says back

And now they're all looking at each other.

Till' Bobby is speaking again.

''Jamie just don't stand there go find, Logan, Storm, Beast, the Professor, and why you're at it, you should probably get Rogue, Lance, Jean and Scott.''

''Why me?'' Jamie grumbles

''Because there are four of you.''

The kid Jamie grumbles, and runs off, and Wally is pretty sure he sees more of him multiplying as he runs off.

As soon as Jamie leaves the room is left in awkward silence, it's almost tangible.

''So, who are you?'' says Wally smiles disarmingly, he pretty much knows, but he's trying to figure out the situation at hand, and this seems like the easier question.

''Ah-em,'' Bobby clears his throat

''I'm Bobby, this is Amara.'' he, says pointing to the hispanic looking girl.

''Hi.'' she says, giving a bright smile and a small wave

''This is Alex.'' he says pointing to the surfer dude

''Sup, man.''

Wally doesn't know what to say that, because he has no idea what's going on. So he just nods.

''This is Jubilee.'' Bobby, says pointing to the Asian girl.

''Nice to meet you, so who are you?'' she asks pointedly

Bobby shoots her a look, and all of them are looking at him expectantly, and Wally's not sure what to say.

Because he's not sure where he's at, how they found them, or ''who'' they really are.

His first thought is to say Barry, but he dismisses it quickly.

Then he thinks Bart, Bart's from the future, and technically doesn't exist.

He can't be traced, back to the Flash family.

''Bart.''

''Bart.'' the girl Jubilee snickers

Before Wally can retort, Alex does.

''Your one to talk, Jubilation Lee.'' says Alex, smirking

''Shut up. Ugh... I knew I never should've told you my full name.''

''But you did'' is implied in the way his smirk, turns into an innocent looking grin.

Amara and Bobby exchange a look, and roll their eyes.

Then there's a swooshing sound of a door opening, and a teenage guy, with shaggy long brown hair enters the room.

The poster child for teenage angst, with the way anger seems to radiate off him.

Following him is a goth girl with brown hair and white streak, taking hurried strides, eyes filled with, worry.

After that a red head and a guy in red sunglasses.

The guy in sunglasses, turns to Bobby.

''You did good Bobby sending Jamie, but you guys can leave now.''

It's an order not a suggestion, Wally takes note.

''Sure thing, Scott. By the way his name is Bart.''

_Who's Bart?_

_Oh, right._

_Yeah just talk about me, like I'm not here_

Wally thinks to himself.

The girls follow Bobby out, but Alex lingers.

''Alex...'' says Scott in a reprimanding tone.

''Ah... Come on Scotty don't you want to spend time, with your favorite brother.''

Scott's body language relaxes, and Wally thinks his eyes probably have soften.

''Alex you're my only brother and we can hang out later.''

Alex rolls his eyes dramatically, but leaves all the same.

Wally doesn't see it coming, but Shaggy is suddenly right in front of him looking particularly angry.

''What do you know about Apokolips*?''

* * *

**Authors Note: Hiya! Sorry that my updates have been irregular. But I'm so glad you're still reading this story. The other day I read it on fanfiction, and I was like ''Wow Mari! This is actually a decent story, you need to update.'' So here you go!**

**anon: thank you for being wonderful and reviewing as always :)**

**FinalFanastyCrazedGirl01: I'm not sure how well I did on Wally's reaction, But I hoped you like it. It was actually kind of hard to write, Wally's a goof ball and a genius so...**

**Guest: You have no idea how much joy it gave me to realize I made someone fangirl scream xD**

***Lance says Apocalypse but Wally thinks he said Apokolips. Just to clarify :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**Ok quick note: I know my irregular updates suck SORRY!**

**2nd I'm going to try to just keep this mostly in Wally's POV because I'm iffy on the timeline and I really want to get back to DC verse.**

**3rd IF I can manage it would you guys and gals be cool with it if I had like a separate fic for what happens to Wally until...(ideas that are in my head but fuzzy.)**

* * *

**Now we return to your regular scheduled programming****:**

**Why?**

**Wally West**

Wally doesn't see it coming, but Shaggy is suddenly right in front of him looking particularly angry.

''What do you know about Apokolips*?''

And then there's a whoosh; a very familiar sudden whoosh, the whoosh a speedster makes.

And it's not Uncle Barry, or his ''cousin'' Bart or even Jay.

It's some white haired teen who is struggling as he holds onto Shaggy.

He the white haired teen who Wally dubs Silver Streak gets pushed back as the room trembles.

And just as quick, there's a girl screaming ''Pietro!'' and then Shaggy's clothes are wrapping around him like a straitjacket.

Shaggy is grabbed roughly by the collar and a punk rocker chick is holding him down and threatening(?) him.

And just when Wally doesn't think things can get in weirder he feels the familiar presence of a telepath.

_**Stop**_

Ok, Wally is freaking out a speedster who's not a Flash, and a telepath who is definitely not Megalicious or J'onn.

And it feels wrong.

Wally belatedly realizes there is a man, a bald man in a wheelchair who is speaking.

''What on earth is going on here?''

And another man who is gruff; and kind of beefy is separating Punk Rocker Chick and Shaggy.

And another man in a suit with grey hair is pulling Silver Streak and Punk Rocker Chick by the ear.

It's the goth girl who speaks up.

''Professor, Ah not sure what exactly happened. But Ah came in here n' Lance was questioning the poor guy about Apokolips. And well... I guess Jean contacted yah and Scott's powers aren't really indoor friendly.''

The Professor(?) sighs, closing his eyes.

''Logan, Erik if you would please escorting the students out.''

''Professor!'' calls the goth girl

While the redhead and Scott nodded.

''Pietro, Wanda come let Charles handle this.'' said the old european looking man

The other man who was holding Shaggy spoke up then.

''You sure Chuck?'' glancing meaningfully at Wally

''I'll be fine Logan.''

''Rogue, I understand you're worried about the others but you need to be patient, this young man... Bart deserves time to acclimate to the situation at hand.''

''Yes, Professor.'' Rogue said shoulders slumping

_What type of name is Rogue?_

That was not the only thing on Wally's mind, he did not like the way Charles/Chuck/Professor said his name.

If Wally was a betting man; which he wasn't if Artemis didn't kill him, for gambling his Mom would have his hide, anyway IF he was he'd bet that the man knew Bart wasn't his name.

Wally didn't like this at all, too many unexpected variables.

As everyone lumbered out of the room, the Professor/Charles/Chuck wheeled himself next to Wally's bedside.

It was silent for a while as the two studied each other.

''My name is Charles Xavier headmaster of this school, the Xavier Institute for the Gifted-Wally snorted _The gifted you don't say, and why does that sound like the G is capitalized?-_ the students have taken to calling me Professor X. You are in the infirmary wing of the institute.''

Wally thought carefully about what to say next, he may have gotten used to convert ops and the art of deception.

But he wasn't Dick or Artemis yeah he could lie, but how long would he be able to keep up the lie.

How long was he going to be here?

How long had he'd be here?

Where was here exactly?

Yeah vague questions and subtlety could work.

''I'm Bart, Bart Grayson(Dick called him his brother in but blood, he'd probably be glad he was trying to use an alias) how long have I exactly been down for the count so to speak?''

''A week.''

''A week?''

''A week.''

''How'd I exactly get here?''

''My students came across you and brought your injuries to my attention so you were placed in the infirmary to ensure your recovery.''

_Yeah, uh-huh... There's no way he isn't being vague on purpose._

''Why here? Why not the hospital?''

''I believe like my students and myself that you are gifted. That you hold the X-gene that you are a mutant.''

''Uh-huh.'' was Wally's intelligent response along with a hand gesture that clearly said tell me more.

''If you were in fact an X-gene carrier then you would've been in danger the minute the hospital would've ran diagnostic test. The local authorities along with MRD would have been contacted and I fear what might've happened.''

_What the hell is the X-gene!? Or a mutant? Is that like a meta-human and the meta-gene. And the MRD? That doesn't sound good. Why would he think I was one of them anyway? I have a bad feeling._

''Why?''

''Pardon, I don't believe I understand.''

''Why would you think I'm one of you?''

''Do you remember anything before you woke up?''

''A little but there's some blanks.''

''The way my students came across you was a bit unusual in nature.''

''Stop beating around the bush be straight me with me Professor.''

''It's a bit of a long story I'm afraid.''

''I'm stuck in bed and have been asleep for a week. I've got time to kill.''

''I believe it would be best if you had first hand-witnessed accounts. (the Professor touched his right fingertips to his forehead) Roberto please come to the infirmary and bring Wanda and Alex with you.''

Wally knew he only spoke out loud for his benefit.

_Wait Wanda was the crazy Punk Rocker Chick who turned Shaggy's clothes into a straight jacket. Greaat!_

* * *

**Author's Note: AGAIN Sorry! Anyway answering/responding to reviews:**

**FinalFanatsyCrazedGirl01: I actually didn't really think about that too much until you mentioned it :)**

**anon: Here's your more thanks for asking nicely :)**

**Ghost Lucy: Sorry it took me a while to update hoped you like it :)**

**Emma: I'm glad you love it :) (and you don't HAVE to write fanfiction to appreciate it)**

**Lovina Rossi-Vargas: Yeah I know, I was like ugh... when I noticed it. But I usually have a hard time editing on this site so I was like screw it. I hope it didn't really bother you, I know sometimes I'll catch something small like that and it'll bother me as I'm reading the rest of a story. **

**Carter: You're review made me so stinkin' happy! Like I have done the exact same thing you did with countless other fics' so to know you liked it that much to the point you read all 13 chapters :D Also of course I couldn't kill of Wally it's Wally :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.

And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?

Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice

I do own my OC Aster.

**Quick Note: So I have an other fic' that's connected with this one basically about Wally and his experience in the Xmen Evolution verse will be posted there it's called: **_**Of X-men, Morlocks, and Brotherhoods**_**. **

**If you read ''Why'' the last chapter that's all I've gotten up to for it. I wanted to writemore but I need to clean before my mom kills me. Kay? Me dead=no more chapters ever.**

* * *

**A Matter Of Opinion**

**(Kind of a filler)**

**Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde**

_**You and your teammates went in blind**_

_How dare he?_ Kitty fumed to herself as Kurt and Kitty laid beside Aster on the twin bed.

_Who does he think he is? To get all freakin' high and mighty! We're not stupid we knew it was a longshot but it was kind of the only shot. Do or Die people!_

Kitty was awake while Kurt had conked out a while ago and Aster was passed out. At least Kitty thought she was until she started squirming around sure enough she had woken up.

Kitty watched as Aster stretched her arms like a cat and blinked rapidly as she woke up.

''_Kitty what are you doing here?'' _Aster signed sleepily

''Kurt ported us in.'' Kitty said

''_Why?'' _Aster asked

It was a reasonable question, it was just one Kitty didn't want to answer.

''Why are you signing?'' she attempted deflection

''_My throat hurts, why are __**you **__changing the subject?'' _Aster signed jerking her hand hard in Kitty's direction for ''you.''

''It's nothing.'' said Kitty

Aster stared at Kitty for a while, raising one eyebrow imperiously moving her eyebrow back down she started signing.

''_Kitty do you remember when I first moved to the mansion and everyone got annoyed; with the fact I played the piano or practiced different instruments at the mansion that I didn't really know how to play.''_

Kitty nodded, remembering Aster played _**all**_ the time.

The professor had told them it was a coping mechanism to help her with her emotions.

So nobody wanted to say anything, and the more they didn't say anything, it was like Aster played more.

Which she actually did.

Later on when finally Rogue got fed up with her and yelled at her to stop playing all the freakin' time and she was driving everyone crazy, she (Aster) looked like a gaping fish bit back a laugh and then smiled.

Which was weird since Jean and Scott were already getting after Rogue how rude, it was to do that especially because Aster was an empath.

The whole time Aster was grinning, it got weirder when Aster gave Rogue a hug.

You could have heard a pin drop it got that quiet.

Aster then told Rogue thanks and that she rather have someone be straight with her than feel annoyance and frustration from everyone and not knowing why.

She explained it was like when you knew someone couldn't stand you, but you didn't know why.

And that she probably played more than she normally would because it was stressing her out.

After that everyone was always straight with Aster and told her like it was.

She already knew in a way, but not telling her would leave her guessing they found it easier just to set the record straight.

At Kitty's nod Aster signed again

''_Tell me the truth.''_

So Kitty told Aster, what had happened the questions, and what Batman had said.

Aster stared, narrowing her eyes and shrugged.

''_So?''_

''So? That's all you got.'' asked Kitty

Aster sighed like Kitty was a petulant child.

''_I mean I get why you're upset. But he wasn't there who cares what he thinks. Maybe we were reckless. Who cares? I'd do it again, they're freakin' vigilantes, like they got a pedestal to stand on. He's an asshole in batsuit he's not impressive his opinion doesn't matter.''_

Kitty thought about she was still mad, but it was more that her friends fates were unknown and he had the nerve to talk about strategy. But a part of her felt Aster was right, who cares what he thinks? He was just a guy in a bat suit, he's not important.

''I guess that makes sense, but I'm worried.''

''_I am too.''_

Kitty smiled softly

''When did you get so wise?''

Aster smiled before replying

''_You know as an empath my emotions are intense but everyone has that split second whether or not to decide to get angry I try to tell myself not to. You have to choose whether or not if someone's opinion is worth getting angry about. I mean I guess I blew it with the witch lady. But I can't stand bigots.'' _Aster signed, finger spelling ''bigot''

''That makes sense, I think I'm going to go to sleep now.''

''_Sleep is always good.''_

**Black Canary/Dinah Lance**

''What is wrong with you?'' said Black Canary voice eerily calm

''It was a valid assessment.'' was her reply from the Dark Knight

''They are three teens who just went through a traumatic experience they don't need your ''assessment.'' replied Black Canary while the league and convert team watched the conversation like a tennis match.

''They need answers, they need to get home, that means questions and assessments.'' Batman replied

''Yeah, well good luck getting those answers and assessments with them not here.''

Canary countered

''On the contrary, they're still here and Shadowcat seems to have calmed down after a conversation with Siren.''

''Explain.'' stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''They went to the room Siren was placed in and since I only heard Shadowcat speaking on the audio. It seems like the appropriate deduction would be that she spoke Siren and not Nightcrawler.'' Batman answered while pulling up a video of said conversation.

Everyone attempted not to laugh when Siren called Batman ''an asshole in a batsuit.''

Batman was not amused.

After a while Static spoke up

''I don't if it's just me, but well don't they seem to have something against vigilantes or heroes?''

''No, I noticed it too. I mean they don't seem like bad guys just like they don't care for them.'' Bart replied

* * *

**Authors Note: So this is a bit of a filler but it's something right? **

**I'll try and push out something better, I'm thinking Canary wanting sessions and our trio being like HELL no! Maybe having the rest of the original YJ finding out about the ''visitors.'' On another note we reached 30 reviews, 5092 views, 21 favorites and 22 followers. I feel like I should do something special for y'all as a thank you. Any ideas? (besides a regular schedule of updates I would fail you)**

**Review Responses:**

**FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01: Thank you for reviewing more than once, I think you even been reviewing in a row :) It makes me happy. So this didn't go extensively into Aster's background or anything but I shared more about her so I hope you like that. **

**Lovina Rossi-Vargas: I'm glad! :) Because those tiny stupid grammar and spelling mistakes are something I'm continuously guilty of. So I apologize for future mistakes but if you feel the need to point it out in a review go for it :)**

**anon: I'm glad you liked that I brought it up, I mean I might not go into details about their differences but I do plan on mentioning it more than once.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What Now?**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

After a while Static spoke up

''I don't if it's just me but well don't they seem to have something against vigilantes or heroes?''

''No, I noticed it too. I mean they don't seem like bad guys just like they don't care for them.'' Bart replied

''For the most part I believe their story but it's true that they seem to have a negative reaction to heroes and vigilantes.'' Kaldur speaks.

''Agreed. I think are next step is to tell the rest of the team.'' Dick comments knowing not everyone will agree.

Of course the league members don't all agree.

''No.'' (Batman)

'' I do not think that is the best decision, maybe soon but not now.'' (Aquaman)

''They deserve to know they've work together, fought together and forged a bond.'' (Wonder Woman)

''I don't know if they could handle it, but it feels wrong not telling them.'' (Flash)

''They've only just recovered emotionally and mentally from everything. I'm not sure it's a good idea...'' (Black Canary)

''I think they should know keeping secrets from them never seems to work.'' (Green Arrow)

''Hope is the greatest thing a person can have but false hope is...'' (Martian Manhunter)

''Maybe we should have vote on it, it is a league matter.'' (Superman)

Kaldur speaks up before Dick can.

''No. ( Everyone stops speaking at once although Kaldur isn't a kid anymore and has definitely shown the skills of being a general and not a soldier everyone still gets a little shock when he shows he won't just let others make the decision.) I respect your input but this is not a league matter. The team has always been a separate division that works in conjunction with the league when we were young your advice was needed and wanted. But I believe Nightwing and I have proven we are more than capable of leading the team we forged together.''

The league is quiet. The team is quiet.

And while the league has never utilized the Martian Manhunter's telepathy the way Ms.M and the team do. Dick can recognize a telepathic conversation when he sees one.

''What is your decision?'' asks Superman

''I agree with Nightwing.''

''When are we telling them?'' asks Red Robin

''As soon as we can arrange it. We'll tell Tigress, Superboy and Miss Martian and go from there.'' Dick says glancing at Kaldur for his agreement he gets it in the form of a nod.

''Miss Martian and Superboy are due to report at 1900 (7pm military time).''

''So in roughly about 2hrs?'' asks Bart

Dick nods.

''What are we going to do about the kids? They don't trust us.'' says Black Canary after a beat.

''Earn their trusts.'' says Batman like it's a simple concept but Dick detects a hint of respect for the fact that they don't trust them that easily.

''Easier said than done.'' Black Canary says back like he's an idiot. No one could ever say she doesn't have backbone.

''I'm sure we can figure something out.'' says Superman filling in for Flash's role as peace-maker.

''The team will be responsible for that.'' Batman says completely ignoring Superman.

''What do you mean?'' asks Superman

''This a team matter. It's not the league's problem.''

''What do you mean it's not the league's problem?'' asks the Flash his voice deceptively calm

''Flash, I'm sure Batman didn't mean that.'' says Superman

''Batman! That is not acceptable.'' asks Wonder Women voice full of rage

The team watching and quickly getting confused.

Dick thinks he knows what Bruce is trying to do but honestly him and Kaldur are trying to plan the debriefing for the others and are not really invested in the league's conversation.

''The team is a separate entity, but are adjacent to the league and invaluable. This situation may not be a league matter, but it deserves our attention.'' says Aquaman diplomatically

''The team can handle it and we're here if they need our help at this time they don't. Our visitors don't trust us and they are certainly not going to give their trust easily. But to their peers to people their own age they might be willing to extend their trust.'' Batman says

The rest of the league huffs but eventually nods their assent.

**~Time Skip~**

**Conference Room 11**

**1845 hours (6:45)**

''So, we're not going to wake up Kitty, Elf and Siren?'' asks Bart

Dick is amused how Bart has already adopted Nightcrawler's and Shadowcat's nicknames.

''No, I believe it would cause more distress than necessary. The others would already find the information hard to process enough and Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Siren seemed to need their rest.'' answered Kaldur

''So what exactly are we going to do?'' asks Tim

Kaldur and Dick share a look.

''Honestly, we're not too sure yet Robin. Of course getting them back home and... And figuring out what exactly happened to Wally is the plan. But inter-dimensional travel in th multi-verse is complicated. I as well as you only know so much B may have his theories on the batcave's computer but that's not enough for a starting point. This is going to take research. I'm hoping that we can pool together the league and young justice's resources together. Maybe get in touch with Doctor Terrific, Adam Strange, maybe even the Question, Booster Gold, or Doctor Fate.'' answers Dick with a sigh

''We'll figure something out.'' says Cassie with determination and optimism mixed in her voice.

''So... Who's getting the honor of telling the others?'' asks Virgil with a smirk

''I'm pretty sure the honor lies to mi hermano.'' says Jaime with a grin

''Hey! Come on I had to tell the league.'' cries out Bart

''Tell the league what?'' asks Artemis clad in the Tigress uniform

The sight makes something in Dick twist inside

''What does the league need to be told?'' asks a curious Gar on the holoscreen that automatically popped up at 1900 hours (7:00pm)

''What's going on Nightwing?'' asks Connor

M'gann standing beside him looking concern.

Kaldur is the one who gets the honor he's always been good at that; taking the duty of delivering the news not everyone wants to hear.

Dick has always respected him for it and is relieved that he has taken up the burden.

''Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Robin and Static recently have discovered new information regarding the REACH invasion.'' Kaldur solemnly intones.

''What kind of information?'' asks Artemis teeth clenched

''About the Chrysalis it seems to have been capable of more than we originally believed.''

''Luthor double-crossed us didn't he.'' snarls Connor

''Not exactly SB.'' Dick softly replies

''The Chrysalis opened a dimensional portal.'' breaths out Kaldur

''A dimensional portal...''

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for disappearing on y'all like that didn't mean to. I just had too many ideas and not enough time if that makes any sense. School for me is finished so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. **

**So this chapter was just getting us back on track and the team starting to get their ish together.**

**Review Responses: **

**Kitsuna-lover: I'm glad you like it and you're so sweet thanking me like that. You're welcome, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**anon: I'm glad you like it but to be perfectly honest I do it w/o realizing it. I'm just trying to be realistic I plan on being as real as I can with the characters. I think the YJ show did a good job of that with superman.**

**Guest: I do plan for there to eventually be some sort of sparring session between them and I plan for it to be fair. The training both teams have are VERY different as well as the type of battles they face and the experience they have.**

**Tim Drakes sister: Sorry for the wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

**Previously on Of Sirens, Kitty-Kats and Creepy Crawlers**

_''Luthor double-crossed us didn't he.'' snarls Connor_

_''Not exactly SB.'' Dick softly replies_

_''The Chrysalis opened a dimensional portal.'' breaths out Kaldur_

_''A dimensional portal...''_

**Of Course**

**Artemis**

The room is tensed after Artemis breathes out her words of disbelief.

Her body goes rigid stiff and she's trying to concentrate.

''Yes.'' answers Kaldur

Yes.

A dimensional portal.

Yes.

Wally could be alive.

Yes.

''What? What does this mean for Wally?'' it's M'gann that asks Artemis knows Kaldur heard the question in her voice. But she's glad M'gann was brave enough to ask directly.

It's Dick who answers.

''It's highly likely that Wally survived the trip, we actually had three visitors crossed over. The problem was Wally left a world fighting an invasion and went into a world fighting from what I understand; someone akin to a super powerful meta-human bent on world domination.''

Artemis wants to laugh, that idiot of course he's survives only to walk into another fight.

''Visitors? So like inter-dimensional aliens?'' asks Gar a little bit of excitement seeping into his voice.

''Inter-dimensional travelers? Yes. Aliens? No they're from a different earth.''

Gar nods.

''What do we know about them?'' asks Connor slightly defensive

''There about 15, 16 years old. They were part of a school for mutants, people with something called the X-gene. None of them know too much about beyond the basics. They along with some other students were trying to stop this mutant who called himself Apocalypse. Their teachers were under his control and being used as his minion so they were pretty much on their own. Nightcrawler said that Magneto not one of the teacher, but was under control of Apocalypse was about to give what seemed to be the final blow and then he must have instinctively ''ported'' with his friends who were holding onto him.'' answered Dick

_Of course he called himself Apocalypse self-pretentious much? _Artemis thinks to herself.

''Ported?'' questions M'gann her brows furrowed

''Oh, sorry Ms M. It's what the kid called teleporting and it kind of stuck with me.'' answered Dick

''He teleported through dimensions?'' asks Connor skeptically

''That's unclear.'' answers Kaldur plactating

''But, he did mention he once ported out of a pocket dimension.'' adds Dick

And Artemis muses that of course Dick would adapt that word into his vocabulary.

''Are they hostile?''

''No.'' answers Dick and Kaldur promptly but Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle are acting weird.

''Something you want to share with the class?'' Artemis directs at the two.

Dick nods at them.

And after a glare and Wonder girl steps on Blue Beetle's foot he speaks up.

''Ahem…. Well there was a….. incident?''

''What kind of incident?'' Artemis presses, she needs to focus and have something to focus on.

''Wonder Girl and I took Siren, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler to the cafeteria everything was fine, perfectly fine. And then Zatanna, I didn't see her coming and Khaji Da was saying she was an imminent threat. Then I noticed Siren, and Shadowcat standing stiff at Nightcrawler's side. And then Zatanna did her backwards word thing and the chair is wrapping around him. And then Siren rushed her, punched her in the throat and at one point tried to shove Zatanna's hair done her throat. I tried to get Zatanna to stand down and Wonder Girl used her lasso on Siren. Then the rest of the league was acting like this was a fight in highschool or something. And then Captain Atom came and apparently Zatanna thought that Nightcrawler was a demon.'' Blue Beetle says ending his explanation with a voice that clearly said ''Yeah, that happened''

''Is he?'' asks Gar

''No, we don't believe so. He said he was adopted so it is a possibility that Zatanna's claim is true.'' answers Kaldur.

That stays with Artemis she was practically raised to be a villain and isn't.

Kaldur's father is a villain and he isn't.

This kid could a…. demon spawn but that doesn't mean he's evil does it?

''So…. You said Nightcrawler can teleport. What about the others?'' asks Gar trying to dispense the tension. Bart quickly aids him in this endeavor.

''Oh… Shadowcat can phase through walls. When I saw her she had just escaped from our dear boy wonder and was off searching for Elf AKA Nightcrawler seriously the guy got's point elf ears. Anyway, so the first time I see her she's just a head, and then she spots Elf and phase all the way through.''

''She can density shift?'' asks M'gann

''No, the scientists seemed to think that it's quantum tunneling.'' answers Dick

''Scientists?'' questions Connor

''Yeah, Cadmus had them I found out when we were hunting down information on Luthor.'' surprisingly Bart answers

He had tried to tell him, but Artemis hadn't wanted to hear it.

''Of course.'' grunts Connor

''How long were they there?'' asks Gar

''A month.'' Bart answers

They could've been there less if she hadn't been so stubborn.

''Well…. Siren for not having used her abilities in a fight yet is pretty darn scary if you asked me.'' Static says relieving the tension.

Tim smirks

''Yeah, she took you down pretty fast.''

''Shut up not all of us can be ninjas.'' responds Static

''Ooo… What'd she do?'' asks Gar

And Artemis can't help but think that the younger heroes are pretty great trying to distract them like this at least she thinks that's what they're doing.

''Kicked his bacon.'' answered Bart

''So, we reach the room following Shadowcat and Nightcrawler who refused to go to the rendezvous point without Siren. Static's on the floor Siren has him pinned down with her foot on his throat. If it wasn't for the fact that Nightcrawler and Shadowcat rushed her and pulled Siren into a hug. Static would've been out cold.''

''Thanks for the concern Birdboy.'' smirks back Static

''Or is it Sparrow, Cardinal or Blue Jay?'' tacks on Bart with a grin.

''Shut up.''

''Ahem…. We are going to contact league resources and began researching a way back to their home dimensions and hopefully find out what has become of Wally. Tomorrow morning at 0900 hrs will meet again and you can see Siren, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler for yourselves.''

Artemis quickly leaves and can hear M'gann, Connor and Gar giving their mission report as she leaves.

She needs time to process this.

It's Bart who finds her off in the league's marksmanship range used by Vigilante, Green Arrow, Huntress and a few others.

She's volleying off arrows one after another emptying her quiver.

He comes behind her quietly and whispers in her ear

''We're gonna find him, Artemis and you'll have the future we fought for. I promise.''

And just like that he speeds off without letting Artemis respond and she continues to firing arrows at her targets.

* * *

**Author's note: So that was kind of heavy not too much I want to keep this a fun light fic for you guys with bits of DRAMA. Anyway I apologize for taking for stinkin' ever to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't promise when I'll update but I'm going to try and update Of X-men, Morlocks, and Brotherhoods soon.**

**Review Repsonses:**

**Kitsuna-lover: Glad I delivered :) I'm glad you love both and cool my story made you ecstatic.**

**anon: Glad you think so and thanks for the review**

**FinalFantasyCrazedGirl: I almost know your username by heart, I probably would by now if it was a little shorter. Anyhoo Your welcome for the last chapter, sorry I took so long. And I know right a cliffhanger (Cliff Hanger hanging from a cliff and that's why he's called cliff hanger!- Between the Lions) I surprised myself with that actually. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heavy Thoughts and Eyelids**

**Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler**

Kurt woke up to the sound of vomiting.

It certainly wasn't pleasant and sure enough he could smell the vomit and ugh... He kind of felt like vomiting himself.

He opened his eyes which was a feat in itself as they felt like glue was keeping them shut.

They opened by sheer force alone, he groaned as he saw Aster vomiting on the floor and Kitty soothingly patting her back with one hand the other covering her mouth and nose.

''Kitty?'' he called out sleepily

Kitty called out a ''Good morning.'' with a grimace.

''What's wrong with Aster?'' he asked sitting up.

''I think it's because of the food she ate not like it poisoned her or anything or like legit poison but you know food poison anyway but like we had been only eating those stupid supplement pills and so I think this is the result. I think the only reason we're not throwing up is because like yesterday added a lot of stress to her body and I didn't grab a lot of food yesterday and well you didn't end up eating much because of the well I don't remember the lady's name but uh... the witch.'' Kitty rambled her voice slightly muffled from the hand covering her mouth and nose.

Kurt blinked tiredly and repeated what she said in his head trying to work it out.

His mind was too sleepy to interpret Kitty-inese.

''She's sick because she ate too much and because the screaming was stressful on her body?''

He summed up in a question as Aster finished vomiting.

"Like yeah that's just what I said.''

He saw Aster roll her eyes as she took deep breaths.

''You alright As-Siren?'' asked Kurt

''_Awesome.'' _signed Siren sarcastically making a face.

''Siren.'' Kitty reprimanded.

''_Sorry, I hate throwing up when I was little I used to cry whenever I threw up. I'm ok now Elf don't worry about.'' _

The door opened revealing a tired and ruffled looking Nightwing who took one look at the vomit on the ground and the dribble of it on Aster's chin and simutaneously scowled and sighed.

''Yeah... Um like I think Siren over did it on the food and then the uh... screaming and stuff was stressful on her body. You think like she could get a shower and like clothes and well us too and for Siren maybe like gatorade or water and crackers and stuff.'' Kitty said in her usual roundabout way of explaining things.

''Right, sure.'' Nightwing said nodding to himself.

''The league has showers we should be able to rustle up some clothes and getting Siren crackers and waters should be no problem. But I actually came here for a reason. Due to the circumstances of your arrival it was necessary that we let a few others know and we were hoping to do a full briefing with your presence.'' Nightwing announced

''Sounds good.'' Kurt replied as Kitty was fussing over Aster.

''I'll have Wonder Girl and Kid Flash come over to help you.'' tuning with a click of his shoes and leaving the room.

He turned to see Aster scowling and batting away Kitty's hands.

''_Kitty calm down I'm not dying.'' _

''So does anybody know what time is it?'' asked Kurt in attempt to change the subject and get Kitty to let Aster breathed.

Aster shot him a grateful look.

Kitty shrugged and let them change the subject further and asked how they slept the general consensus was they all KO.

The door swooshed open revealing Wonder Girl and Kid Flash.

They both took one look at the vomit on the floor and reacted immediately.

''Ugh... that is so mode!''

''Who puked chunks all over?"' asked Wonder Girl with a grimace

Kurt watched as Aster smirked and simultaneously raised her right hand and eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes translating it as ''Oh that? That was me. Deal with it/You want to say something about?'' Sometimes he could decided if Aster was really aggressive or really defensive.

Wonder Girl looked a little out of her element which was when Kitty steam-rolled her with her usually babble explaining what happened and what they needed.

Wonder Girl nodded and lead them out, doing her best to avoid the vomit.

Kid Flash, before Kurt could say anything was dragging him out the room to presumably somewhere to shower.

Babbling faster than Kitty and now Kurt considered himself an expert on most days on interpreting babbling and rambling but Kid Flash took it to a whole new level.

Before Kurt knew it he was pushed into a makeshift locker room with shower stalls and stained frosted glass that kept the individual showers private.

Various bottles of shampoos, body washes, and conditioners thrown at him and he could hear Kid Flash babbling about not knowing what kind he liked before a towel was tossed onto his pile of things and then he was alone.

Slightly disoriented Kurt grabbed three random bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditoner and stepped into a stall.

He breathed calmly as he took his shower and thought about everything because there was so much to think about and it was overwhelming.

The thing his parents feared all his life had happened he was captured and used as a science experiment.

And he didn't care what anyone said as far as he was concerned, Edmund and Rachel Bader* were his parents not Mystique and he was no damn demon spawn either.

Rogue was his sister but not just because they shared the same Mutter* but because all they had been through together.

Kitty was his best friend, Rogue his sister and Aster was like his moody younger cousin and friend even though they were the same age.

Then there was that freakin' witch Zatanna, yeah Kurt remembered her name of course he did.

He was raised devout catholic and still held onto his faith of course he would remember the name of the woman who called him a demon.

He finished his shower and took his time drying his fur and hair till it was damp and not hanging droplets of water everywhere.

He noticed a pair of red sweats and a plain black tee folded and set aside for him and changed.

He walked out and noticed Kid Flash with Blue Beetle leaned against the opposing wall across from the room talking.

He cleared his throat to get there attention.

Kid Flash raced up to him while Blue Beetle followed at a much more subdued pace.

''Dude, where's your tail?'' asked Kid Flash craning his head.

Kurt slowly unfurled his tail from around his waist and let it slip out slightly raising his shirt on the behind.

''It's easier this way.'' he explained furling it around him again.

''Crash.''

''Come on, we're gonna be late ese.'' urged on Blue Beetle

It took Kurt a moment to remember about the meeting and he allowed Blue Beetle to lead the way as Kid Flash raced ahead and raced back and forth ahead of them and back to them repeatedly till Blue Beetle got irritated and told him to either race ahead or stay with them.

He raced ahead.

To be honest, Kurt just wanted to lay down again and sleep, I mean Aster threw up surely all of them deserved a sick day a or day of rest or something.

When they arrived to the room he Wonder Girl, Robin, Kid Flash, Static, Nightwing, and Aqualad.

And over seated crisscross apple-sauce in a small corner of the room was Aster and Kitty.

Aster sipping some water and munching on crackers, dressed in a large over-sized shirt and black tights, unlike him she wore socks.

Kitty drinking what looked like a smoothie dressed similarly to Aster except with black slippers instead of socks.

He walked over to them and was handed a smoothie of his own.

And then the door open revealing a women dressed in an orange body suit complete with a sword strapped to her back and an orange mask on her face.

She was taller than Kitty and Aster that was for sure with exquisite dark gray eyes and blonde hair.

Her body was stiff and muscles taut as she walked over and leaned against the opposite wall of Kurt and his friends seemingly making small talk with Nightwing and Aqualad.

Then a screen, a holographic screen popped up featuring three people.

A green skinned boy with monkey like features, a young woman with white, the color white and green stripes like a zebra crossed against her skin*, hair red and cropped short and warm brown eyes, a young man with a black shirt and a familiar symbol on his shirt that Kurt couldn't quite place, he was well muscled and had defiant blue eyes that reminded him of Aster.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***So in the show Kurt was not raised in a circus but by a couple who hid him away I don't know their names these are made up.**

***So I felt because the issue I came up with for why they went to mars would make it so that Ms M would have to accept the white martian side of herself. BUT in a comic book which issue and title I can't recall there's a future version of herself who keeps a humanoid appearance with white martian skin is evil and vicious and so I didn't want to do that. So this was my compromise and well I like it.**

**Anywho I know this is like a transitional filler chapter but I hope you like it. Also random fact about this chapter the realization about the vomiting and food stuff came to me the day after I got over a stomach bug. It sucked but hey it got me thinking and helped me to write this out. **


	19. Chapter 19

The green skinned boy's face split into a smile as he blurted out ''So are you guys really from a different dimension!? You don't look like you're from a different dimension?''

Aster, Kitty and Kurt exchanged an amused glance.

Kitty spoke up amusement seeping into her voice

''What are we suppose to look like?''

''I don't know like paper or some weird geometric shape like, like in the movie Inside Out when they go in that room, y'know? Like weird''

Aster covered her mouth with her hand which meant she was hiding back a laugh, a snort or whatever.

''Never seen it, so no I don't. Have you seen it?'' replied Kitty the question directed at Kurt

Aster and Kurt shook their heads, it had become an unofficial decision that Kitty would be the main speaker of the group.

Not the sole-decision maker just the main speaker, she was more of a people person than Kurt or Aster.

Sure, Aster could sense emotions but she didn't like ''dealing'' with people said they were annoying and Kurt felt extremely out of depth.

Kitty at the very least coped by talking taking up the silences in the room.

She didn't talk a lot to hear her own voice, more like to keep the silence at bay.

''You haven't seen it? How have you not seen it? It's awesome, I mean it's kind of sad but it's awesome.''

''Ahem….'' Aqualad cleared his throat at the same time as the green &amp; white girl touched the boy's shoulder and then made an enough motion with her hand.

Nightwing motioned them to come closer and they walked over as a group coming closer to the monitor.

''This is Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Siren.'' he introduced them.

''These are our friends and also members of our team who are on a mission off-planet.''

Kurt and Aster saw the gleam in Kitty's eye and instantly knew what was about to happen.

''Oh my gosh! Off-planet, what planet? Is it in our system or do you guys have tech advance enough to reach beyond the milky way. Because I mean that's like science fiction stuff but this satellite is like science fiction stuff and then there was the whole you know? Beam me up scottie thing from earlier. And the way you mentioned it so casually like, off-planet missions are normal. Is it a habited planet? Please tell me aliens are real. I wrote a research essay back home why the possibility of alien life is like a definite thing and my english teacher gave me a C for a and I quote ''Science fiction fallacies topic'' like come on. I work hard on that thing and it's not like I wrote about supposed abductions I used like….'' Thankfully Aster calmly with an annoyed expression on her face put her hand over Kitty's mouth.

Which caused Kitty to glare at her.

Aster raised her eyebrow and over-exaggeratedly mouth ARE YOU DONE?

Kitty's glare intensified, but she nodded

When Aster did remove her hand, Kitty held up her hands defensively and muttered ''I was just saying.''

Everyone in the room seemed off-balance by Kitty's tornado of words.

Before the green and white girl calmly said ''Mars.''

''The mission's on Mars the league does have sufficient tech to leave the milky way but it's not used often. Life exists on Mars, intelligent life. I myself am a Martian.''

Kitty got that excited gleam in her eyes again, but this time Aster bumped her with her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look.

''Right…. let's finish the introductions shall we. That's Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Tigress. (The three gave various nods, and waves) We were wondering if you could explain to the rest of the team what you remembered.''

Kitty, Kurt and Aster exchanged a glance.

Aster signed, but before Kurt could interpret an artificial female voice did it's next translation was ''What the hell?''

Nightwing quickly explained it was a translating device that they often used when going off planet and that it quickly and easily analyzed any language looking for linguistics patterns in order to translate. But in this case they just downloaded a bunch of information on ASL.

Aster frowned but continued explaining what she last remembered and then her brief meeting with Cueball whose name was apparently Lex Luthor.

After that Kurt explained his theory about how they got their giving Kitty a break from having to explain things.

''So, while this is the first time our team has dealt with different dimensions to this scale (and boy did that raise questions and another shoulder bump from Aster to Kitty) it's not the first time for the league. Most commonly they've dealt with alternate dimensions where the have counterparts who exist, but are a completely different people. They share the name, physical appearances ,but what they do, what they're like is usually completely different. We don't have a lot of information about your dimension which we need if we're ever going to figure out how to send you back.''

''What do you need to know?'' Kurt finds himself asking.

''The easiest way to figure out if we're right is…. We need to know your names.'' answered Nightwing

''Why?'' asked Kitty

''Because then we can figure out if there is a version of you here and that helps us narrow down on what it's going to take to get you home.''

The three share an uneasy glance, it's not that they're like these guys with masks and secret ids. They kind of used to be but with mutants being public knowledge, that went straight out the window. Heck, Rogue and Logan were on the news at one point for being wanted fugitives.

But they don't know their names. But they don't have many options and they need to be home yesterday.

''Ok.'' Kitty says

''Ok.'' replies Nightwing pulling out a computer keyboard from seemingly no where.

''Katherine Pryde.''

''I'm going to need your parent's name too,''

''Carmen and Theresa Pryde.''

''Date of birth?''

''January 2nd 1986.*''

At her words, everyone but Kitty, Kurt and Aster share a look.

Then Nightwing took a quick picture to enter into the database or more of a scanner thing apparently as he explained it took note of her bone structure and physical appearance to best find a match.

**Searching Database** and a loading symbol shines on screen.

Kurt and Aster realize that they probably don't need to share their names as well, but they're all in this together.

''Kurt Wagner, my adoptive parents are Edmund and Rachel Bader, my biological mother as far as I know her name is Raven Darkholme. I don't know my biological father's name. My birthday is also unknown, but has always been celebrated on May 10th* and my parents were sure I was born in 1986.''

Nightwing types them in and took the picture thing….

**Searching Database**

Aster takes a long gulp of water and says clearly

''Aster Mcnally.''* and then the blonde woman, Tigress laughs.

It's small and a bit quiet but then Miss Martian laughs and then Superboy and then surprisingly Aqualad while Nightwing just stares at her and says seriously.

Aster signs back with attitude that the artificial voice lacks while it translates, it's rather funny to Kurt.

''Seriously. You got a problem with my name?''

''No it's just do you know what your name means?'' asked Nightwing incredulously

''Aster is a flower that some people think is from a greek word meaning star. The Aster flower symbolizes love and patience.'' signed Aster

''Huh…. didn't know that.''

''What did you think it meant?'' asked Aster (via ASL)

''Aster the opposite of disaster.'' answered Nightwing

''I like it.'' she signed

''Parent's name?''

''Julia and Peter Mcnally.'' she signed

''Date of birth?''

''June 1st 1986.*''

**Searching Database**

Five minutes pass in silence, Aqualad, Nightwing and surprisingly Kid Flash exchanging looks and glances that mean nothing to Kitty, Kurt and Aster.

On the screen the words **DATABASE SEARCH COMPLETE **appear followed by

**MATCH NOT FOUND **

**(Katherine-PrydePaternal-ParentCarmen-PrydeMaternal-ParentCarmen-PrydeDOB*01/02/1986*)% **

**MATCH NOT FOUND **

**(Kurt-WagnerPaternal-ParentUnknownMaternal-ParentRaven-Darkholme[?]Maternal-ParentUnknown[?]Adoptive-Parent[1]Edmund-BaderAdoptive-Parent[2]Rachel-BaderDOB*?/?/1986*)%**

**MATCH NOT FOUND**

**(Aster-McnallyPaternal-ParentPeter-McnallyMaternal-ParentJulia-McnallyDOB*06/01/1986*)%**

''Well….. Process of elimination I suppose.'' sighed Nightwing with a frown

''Don't worry guys we'll figure it out, alternatives are just the kind the league has more information on is all.'' put in Kid Flash

''Yeah, I'm sure Khaji-Da has to know something.'' added Blue Beetle

''I could see Queen Hippolyta knows anything or has any ideas. I mean Themyscira has been around for such a long time someone has to know something.'' Wonder Girl also added

''Batman has a lot of contacts in different areas one of them has to know something.'' Robin said with a smile.

''I don't have really have any ''contacts'' but I could ask around at STAR labs they like me well enough.'' said Static with a sheepish smile.

''I can search the records of Atlantis see if there's any information that could help us.'' put in Aqualad with a fond smile towards the younger members of the team.

''We could ask Adam and Sardath!'' said Beast Boy with a bright smile

''I could see if the genomorphs know anything, or you can check with Kara and Superman see if there's anything useful in the fortress.'' said Superboy

''I can ask the elders and the institutions of Science and Sorcery if they have any ideas. It might take a while not many are taking the initiative well.'' added Miss Martian

''Right…. We didn't have much time to talk last on the mission. How're things going there?'' asked Nightwing

''Hard-going, I mean we're trying to change the perceptions of an entire people even if they don't act like they are. And worse yet the violence between the two…. sides are escalating not full on warfare more like fight over gang or rather color territory. It's dangerous.'' Miss Martian answered a flash of emotion showing in her eyes.

''I'm sorry Miss M, I know this must be hard for you.'' solemnly expressed Kaldur

''What is the mission?'' asked Kitty in a surprising, patience and calm voice.

''The…. The people of mars are divided. There are two ''races'' the Green Martians (fully shifting to green) and the White Martians (shifting to white) Martians are born telepaths and shapeshifters (shifted back to her green and white zebra stripes). But there's you're born form that really defines you. My father is a white martian and my mother is a green martian all my sisters are green martians and most of my brothers but one are green. There's always been segregations and prejudice, but recently it's been looking like as if war is imminent between both sides. We're trying to prevent that but….'' She stopped unable to continue

Kurt without thinking sighed and blurted out

''That sucks.'' which caused everyone to stare at him.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy especially.

''Um…. Well what Kurt means is we like totally get.'' said Kitty

''You get it?'' asked Superboy eyebrows raised challenging

''Yeah we do.'' Aster said speaking verbally

''Back home…. Back home things for mutants are challenging and the public has only known about us for like a year and a half maybe two I don't know. We're the monsters under their beds. Which is like stupid because I was just human till I was fourteen and then I wasn't and now to -she sighed- a lot of people I'm something to hate and fear. I mean there's protesters outside of the institute, people who don't want us in public schools despite the legislations that was passed, we were kind of homeless for a while and that's not uncommon for mutants anymore. I mean the Morlocks live under the sewers, my friend leads them and he's fifteen. We just get it.'' said Kitty looking incredibly tired.

Aster signed one word ''respect'' and then frowned as the artificial voiced it.

She continued on though.

''It's not the same, but we do understand and we respect what you're working towards.''

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! How's it going? So I couldn't really decide on a POV so I didn't really have one. Anyway hope you liked the chapter, sorry for any grammatical errors that I know have to be in here, because me and grammar….. Just yeah in that regard I'm a terrible writer.**

***So the birthdays I made up, I checked to see if I could find Kitty or Kurt's birthday somewhere and nada. So according to wiki(not the best source, I know) the issue that Kitty was first seen in came out in the month of january and kurt in the month of may. So I used those months for their birthdays and just chose the day and year myself. **

***So when I picked Aster's name I had forgotten at first about Aster the opposite of disaster and so I almost picked a different name. But I really liked the name and I really wanted a flower type or plant name don't know why just did. Whenever my mind is working creatively for a story I don't question it and my mind said flower name. Iris came as a close second but I had just read something with a character named Iris and they couldn't have been more different. And I don't know the character that is Aster felt like an Aster. **

***Review Responses***

**anon: Thanks for the name drops I looked them up that is so cool. I didn't know any of that :) So I don't think they'll make an appearance in this fic but now you got me trying to think of another fic' I could do and involve them. Because I totally didn't know that about Kurt and never heard of those characters. I need to read more Marvel Comics.**


	20. Chapter 20

I never thought I do this, ever. I don't want to be all dramatic and prolonging so in short: I'm deleting my account BUT I want to put up stories for adoption. This is all kind of sucks and I'm sorry, because I feel like I let you(readers) down and I hate letting people down. But I'm entering a time in my life when I often think I need to cut some things out of my life and choose what is going to be a priority. I take on too many things too often, last semester I would come home exhausted and my mom would force me to eat sometimes because I just wanted to finish my assignments and fall asleep. I love writing and the fanfiction community is so fun. But it's time to get real, I can't right now and it's unfair to me and to anyone who is interested in reading my stories.

IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ONE OF MY STORIES:

Please message me, let me know which story(ies) you're interested in and I will transfer what needs to be transferred to you and tell you the ideas I had( you don't have to use them obviously) for the story.

Stories up for adoption:

Be my escape

Of Sirens, Kitty Kats, and Creepy Crawlers &amp; Of Xmen, Morlocks &amp; Brotherhoods (these must be adopted by the same author)

Embry's Tuesday

Step-Sisters breaking the stereotype

THANK YOU for always being kind and encouraging reviewers and readers, thank you for enjoying the stories I've written and just liking the same things I do and being excited with me about stories


End file.
